How It All Began
by TheIrishLily
Summary: Everyone knows of how it all ended in the past but what of how it all started? What if what everyone knew about the end of the Moon Kingdom wasn't the complete truth? AU so be warned
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys I have been working on this story for about 3 weeks now. It is the new and improved How it all began c: I spent a while trying to figure out how to make this story better and with the help of my best friend, here it is. So enjoy and I hope you all like it.  
**

**I do not own Sailor Moon however I do own the characters in this story apart from Selenity. I do own the planet name Rayver in this story ;)  
**

* * *

It was a cool day in the village near the Mare Serenitatis. A young woman no more than 20 years old was helping the farmers' wives gather up fruit and vegetables from the fields. Her long silver hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail and braided so it wouldn't stick to her forehead as she worked. Her blue eyes flashed with joy as she helped gather everything together. She wore a plain tunic with light trousers that allowed her to work in the day without getting too hot. Her peace with the others was however about to end.

"Princess Selenity!" The young woman groaned as a soldier from the Royal Palace rode up towards her.

"What is it?" Selenity hated it when they found her. All she wanted to do was help her people. Was that so hard? Apparently so.

"Your mother requests your presence at once!" The Soldier exclaimed as another soldier rode up behind him and had Selenity's personal silver horse Celeste with him.

"It is alright Your Highness." One of the farmer wives smiled at her. "We all thank you for helping us today."

"I will be back another time. I promise." Selenity said seriously as she looked at the people who were bowing to her. She bowed back earning gasps from the soldiers.

"She is a strange princess." The soldier whispered to the other making him chuckle lightly.

"Indeed." He replied as Selenity walked over to them. The soldier had gotten off his horse to help Selenity onto hers but before he could help her, Selenity was already on Celeste.

"Well?" Selenity questioned. "Are you both ready?"

"Yes, Your Highness." The guards responded as Celeste gave a small whine as Selenity nudged her on. The villagers all gathered by to wave to their Princess.

"She will be a great Queen." The head of the village smiled. "Right! All back to work now!" He ordered.

Selenity sighed as the royal palace came into view. It was a beautiful silver palace with large statues covering the entrance while on the front were the phases of the Moon. Selenity gently brought Celeste to a stand and got off her back.

"Good girl. Let's get you into the stables. My mother can wait for a few more minutes." She smiled at her horse as she led her into the stables.

"Princess, we have servants for that." The soldier frowned. Selenity bit her tongue to hold her anger in at his words.

"I may be a Princess, soldier but I can do things for myself. You will tend to your own horses." She said in a soft yet commanding tone. The soldiers both nodded as Selenity took the reins off Celeste and laid them on their post. "I'll be back later girl." She smiled as she left her horse grazing the hay that was in front of her. Not even bothering to change, Selenity went straight to the throne room where her mother was waiting for her.

"Ah Selenity." Sanctity said with a smile in her tone. Sanctity was a beautiful woman like her daughter. She had long silver hair like Selenity but pale blue eyes that sparkled. She stopped talking to the man beside her and looked at her daughter with a frown. "You are not properly dressed." Selenity fought the urge to roll her eyes at her mother's words.

"I was in the fields with the farmers, mother. The harvest needed to be gathered." Selenity said softly. She noticed the male standing beside her mother and frowned to herself. He was tall and handsome but there was something about him that made her uneasy. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail giving his red eyes a glow. His skin was slightly tanned which only added to his red eyes that seemed to search into her silver ones.

"Ah this is Prince Demetrius of Rayver." Sanctity smiled. "He is here on a visit."

"Mother don't tell me this is another suitor?" Selenity asked in a bored tone but on the inside she was fuming. Demetrius chuckled softly as he looked at Selenity.

"Not yet Princess. I am only here to talk about a possible alliance between our worlds." Demetrius answered smoothly but Selenity was not buying it. "And I am curious about something."

"And that would be?" Selenity asked. She did not like him at all.

"Why were you working in the fields? You are a Princess." Demetrius said in a curious tone.

"To be a good ruler is to help and look after your people and animals. That includes the messy work which I have no problem in getting involved in. Now, if that is everything mother, may I be excused?" Selenity asked turning her attention to her mother who nodded and waved her hand in a dismissal. Selenity bowed to Demetrius in respect and left the room.

"She is quite the woman Your Majesty." Demetrius chuckled.

"My daughter takes after her father in many ways including her working ways. I could never get her to give that up." Sanctity chuckled. "Now I am sure you are tired from your journey. I will have someone escort you to your room." She smiled. Demetrius gave her a bow and smiled.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." He said in a kind and soothing tone that had Sanctity smiling.

Selenity sighed softly as she brushed her long hair. She was furious at her mother for pulling her out of the fields to meet a man. True he may just be here for an alliance but she heard rumours about the dark planet Rayver. She wasn't keen on the idea of an alliance with them but perhaps they weren't all bad. Releasing another sigh, Selenity placed her hair into a braid and got ready for bed. She looked out the window and gazed at the stars that seemed to glitter in the sky like small diamonds. A small movement by the roses caught her attention but it disappeared before she could do anything about it. Frowning to herself, she shook the thoughts from her mind and climbed into bed. As soon as her head hit the soft pillow, Selenity was asleep.

From a distance a pair of blue eyes watched the room with a smile on his face.

"Very soon."

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 is in the works it just needs some final editing so it should be up in the next couple of days. I have to admit, I do like this revamp better now :)  
**

**Okay enough of my babbling lol.**

**If you liked it please please leave a review, all comments are appreciated but no flames please. **

**Until next time**

**TheBlueLily~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter 2 of How It All Began. I just wanted to make it clear that I have gone to the very very beginning of this Sailor Moon story. This starts with Selenity who is Serenity's mother. There just isn't enough stories about her and this sort of past. ^^ **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this c:**

**I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own every name/planet that is mentioned apart from Selenity and the Solar System Planets  
**

**Big thank you to reviewers **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The sunlight poured into the room making Selenity frown as she turned over in her sleep to block out the sun. She was finally getting some more sleep but instead the stupid sun had to wake her up. Muttering under her breath as there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Selenity growled out through gritted teeth. She could hear a small chuckle behind the door which only added to her bad mood.

"I am sorry to disturb you, My Lady but your mother wants to speak to you right away." Selenity groaned at the happy and bright voice of her best friend Amia. She sounded too perky for this time of the morning. Amia was from Venus and always had a bright attitude that drove Selenity insane sometimes.

"Fine. I'll be up in a minute." Selenity grumbled. She also hated it when Amia and the others called her 'My Lady' in public yet in private they all called her Selenity. She sighed as she got out of bed and stretched her muscles. Walking over to her wardrobe, Selenity looked out the window and noticed it was slightly chiller outside so she picked out a warmer dress than usual. It was a beautiful blue satin that had long sleeves and a stunning swirl pattern along the trims of the dress. Changing quickly and brushing her hair, Selenity was ready to see her mother.

"Took you long enough Sel." Amia chuckled as Selenity stepped out of the room.

"Ha ha. What is it that mother wants with me?" Selenity asked as she followed Amia. Amia had stunning golden blonde hair that fell to the bottom of her back in a straight line that made Selenity sometimes jealous. Like other Venusians, Amia had orange eyes but hers glowed like topaz in the sunlight.

"I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with that Prince from Rayver. Be careful around him Selenity. I don't like him." Amia said seriously. "Scarlet did a fire reading last night and she agrees with me. He has a strange aura." Amia frowned which concerned Selenity. Amia never frowned.

"I promise to be careful." Selenity smiled at her best friend.

"Okay. Your mother is in the main hall here. She does not want any of us girls present." Amia sighed. "When you get out..."

"I'll meet you all in my chambers and I'll give you the details." Selenity winked. Amia smiled as Selenity walked into the main hall. The room itself was decorated with paintings of various stars and planets within the Solar System but every Moon Queen and King, Prince and Princess was hanging up on the walls. Selenity's favourite was of her grandmother Selene . Sanctity was sitting at a table with the prince Selenity met yesterday. She hid a frown as a wave of uneasiness threatened to knock her off her feet but she kept strong.

"Ah my darling. Have a seat." Sanctity smiled after Selenity bowed to them both. Demetrius bowed his head in acknowledgement but Selenity kept her guard up.

"What is it that you wished of me mother?" Selenity asked in a soft yet even tone.

"Now now my dear. I asked you here because we were discussing an alliance between the Moon and Rayver." Sanctity smiled. Selenity did not like that smile on her mother's face. She was up to something.

"Very well. A trade alliance then? Similar to the ones we have with Venus and Mars?" Selenity asked.

"No my dear. The alliance we have with Venus is based on the marriage between your brother and Princess Amia." Sanctity chuckled. Selenity frowned but knew her mother was right. Her older brother Asterion who was a spitting image of their father was away training with Venusian soldiers as he was the general of the Lunarian army.

"That is true mother however Asterion and Amia are in love and that is the only reason why we have the alliance with Venus." Selenity said and she caught on. "No."

"My dear, I have not said a word about our alliance with Rayver yet." Sanctity said. Demetrius looked at Selenity who was now glaring at her mother.

"I do not need to hear what you have to say. I already know." She said and she looked at Demetrius. "I am sorry for whatever my mother has promised you but I do not know you and so I will not agree to any marriage arrangement." She said standing straight. "And that is my final decision on this matter. Find another way to get an alliance with Rayver mother. It will not be through me." She added as she stormed out of the room with as much dignity as she could muster.

"It seems Selenity woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. She will come around." Sanctity smiled in apology to Demetrius who only smiled.

"No harm done. I am sure within time she will change her mind." Demetrius said in a gentle tone. _'She will give in to me. I have waited 10 years for this moment, a few more days won't do any harm.'_ He thought to himself.

Selenity was furious! How dare her mother even think of an alliance through marriage. She wanted to marry for love not for a planet. Sighing sadly, Selenity walked out into the gardens and sat by the fountain where she always sat when she needed to think. She knew she needed to be married within the year as she was turning 21 next year but at the same time she wanted to marry that special someone that took her breath away and made her feel like she was the only one that mattered.

"Papa." Selenity whispered as she looked in the direction of the Earth. Her father had left 4 days ago to arrange a trade with Earth over different materials.

"Now why is my little moonbeam frowning?" Selenity blinked in surprise as she looked up and saw her father standing there with a smile on his face.

"Papa!" Selenity exclaimed as she hugged him with everything she had. Orcus chuckled deeply as he returned the hug. Unlike his daughter Orcus had silvery blonde hair that fell to his shoulders giving his blue eyes a sparkle. He wore a simple pale blue tunic with gold lining, at some point he had gotten rid of his silver amour and his sword.

"Now tell me why you were frowning my little one." Despite being 20 years old, Selenity was a daddy's girl to the core. Selenity sighed sadly as she told her father what happened in the main hall. "I see. This Demetrius fellow, is he nice?"

"I don't know papa but Amia and Scarlet have a bad feeling about him. He makes me feel...uneasy." Selenity admitted softly.

"I taught you to follow your instincts my daughter and they serve you well. Keep trusting in them. I will talk to your mother about this. You will marry before you are 21 but only to the one that you love. I will not have you marrying for an alliance. Your older brother and sister are marrying for love and so should you." He replied in a clear and commanding tone that made Selenity nod with a grin. "Now go and find your Ladies, I am sure they are dying to know what is going on." He winked making Selenity giggle as she kissed his cheek and left. Orcus shook his head thinking about what his daughter told him.

His wife was certainly old fashioned. This was one conversation he was not looking forward to having.

* * *

**Poor Orcus has his work cut out for him. Sanctity is not going to be impressed hehe.**

**Anyway that is the end of chapter 2, I have had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all liked it.**

**If you liked it please please hit that button and review but no flames please. (I do love it when I see messages in my inbox :) ) Chapter 3 is in the works and should be up in the next few days or so.  
**

**Until next time**

**TheBlueLily~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys as promised here is chapter 3. I think I need to clear this up again, this story starts with Selenity and the girls that are her guardians are not the Sailor Senshi also known as Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami. They are their mothers. They have similar traits as the Senshi but at the same time they are different. Hope this clears that up.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this. **

**I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own every name that has been mentioned that is not canon and planets that are not from the Solar System etc**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Selenity was afraid. She was never afraid of anything well except thunder storms but that was for a different reason but right now she was afraid of her four friends and Lady in waitings that were sitting on the floor with her in her room. Beside Amia was Scarlet, the Princess of Mars. She had long raven hair that fell to the bottom of her back but what captured everyone's attention was her intense purple eyes. Beside Scarlet was Lalita of Jupiter. She was a strong warrior and everyone could tell that. She had middle length chestnut brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail that gave her emerald green eyes a glow. Unlike the girls, she had slightly darker skin than them but that didn't matter to anyone. Last but not least was the shy Kassidy of Mercury. She had blue hair that fell to her shoulders in slight waves and piercing blue eyes. Each girl was a fighter and extremely protective over Selenity.

Now she knew how angry they could all get and it scared her to the very core.

"I knew it!" Amia was angry. The only time Selenity ever saw Amia angry was when they were younger and a bunch of boys called Kassidy a freak because she was smart. "I knew from the moment I saw him he was no good."

"Easy Amia." Kassidy said softly. "There must be a reason behind all of this. I am sure Queen Sanctity..."

"Is losing it." Lalita sighed. "I mean come on! How can she allow Asterion and Apollionia marry for love but not Selenity?" She asked. Each girl nodded as they knew Lalita was right.

"I hope papa can talk some sense into mother." Selenity sighed. "I hate being stuck inside."

"I know but Selenity, you can't keep going into the villages. There are some people out there that are horrible." Scarlet frowned at the thought of it. Selenity's safety came first. She didn't know what she would do if she got hurt.

"Every village I have gone to, they have all been nice. It is my duty and honour to help my people. I can't do that in the castle." Selenity protested.

"Selenity!" Kassidy frowned. "You..."

"Are a princess and a princess does not get her hands dirty. Blah blah blah blah." Selenity mocked as she got up and walked over to her wardrobe. She flicked through some outfits before she found a long sleeved top and warm trousers with boots. "Perfect."

"What do you think you are doing?!" Lalita exclaimed.

"Going to help a village. Now you all can either stay here and twiddle your thumbs or you can come with me and help. Your choice." Selenity shrugged as she walked into her bathroom and got changed. She came out and saw the girls all standing and waiting for her. Selenity grinned as they left her room and went to the stables. Selenity smiled as she found Celeste all rested and whining for her attention already. "Hey girl. Did you miss me?" Selenity smiled as she stroked Celeste's mane. She received a happy whine from the horse as she brushed her hair gently.

"You talk to her as if she is a human." Kassidy chuckled.

"She's my baby. I practically raised her." Selenity smiled. "Isn't that right girl?" She grinned at the whine from her horse. She grabbed Celeste's saddle and strapped her up and ready. By the time she got the reins on her horse she saw that the girls were all on their horses waiting. The girls had all been giving a horse on their 13th birthday by their parents from their planets.

Scarlet had a black stallion that had a hint of red flowing through his coat. He had a red marking that looked like a flame which promoted Scarlet to call her stallion Flame. Kassidy's horse was a rare pale Gray horse that her father found in the snow one day when he was travelling. Kassidy fell in love with her right away and called her Snow because of where she was. Lalita had a beautiful dark brown horse that she named Storm as he was the only horse that was not afraid of her powers. Amia had a stunning Palomino that reminded Amia of the rising of the Dawn so she called her horse Dawn.

"You ready?" Amia asked getting Dawn reared up to go.

"Yes." Selenity said as she nudged Celeste into riding mode. Celeste let out a neigh that made the other four horses neigh along with her as they rode off into the distance.

From the balcony of the palace, Orcus grinned as he watched his daughter ride off with her four friends. This would give him plenty of time to sort his stubborn wife out and make her see sense. He walked into his wife's study and cleared his throat.

"Oh Orcus! I didn't hear you come in." Sanctity exclaimed when she heard her husband clear his throat. "What is the matter?"

"I want to talk to you about this Prince Demetrius and why he is here." Orcus said making his wife sigh. "I won't allow this Sanctity. Asterion and Apollonia were allowed to marry for love so why can't Selenity?"

"Selenity is turning 21 in less than 8 months Orcus. Can we really expect her to meet someone and fall in love within that time?" Sanctity asked. "Rayver is a good planet. Demetrius is a lovely young man and he is the best choice for Selenity." Sanctity protested.

"What about what Selenity wants? What if she does not want to marry him?" Orcus asked. "Have you even asked her if this is what she wants or did you tell her this is what she has to do?"

"I..." Sanctity was at a loss for words.

"Give her until her birthday Sanctity. If she does not find someone within that time then we will arrange something but only with her input. I will not have our daughter in a marriage where she is miserable for the rest of her life. The fact you did this without speaking to me or even speaking to Selenity is appalling." He said as he left the room. Unknown to him, Demetrius overheard the entire conversation and frowned. Selenity was to be his wife and he would make sure of it. No matter what the cost.

While her parents talked, Selenity was out in a nearby farming village helping with their crops. Her attention was taken from picking some fruit when she heard a small yelp. Turning around, Selenity smiled as she helped the young child up of the ground.

"Thank you My Lady." The little girl bowed making Selenity giggle.

"None of that little one. Now where is your mother?" She asked.

"Rose! Rose where are you?!" Selenity smiled as she lifted the young girl up and followed the woman's voice. "Oh! Your Highness!"

"It's alright. She just got lost and stumbled. She is fine." Selenity said as she handed Rose over to her mother.

"She is really pretty mommy." Rose giggled making Selenity blush but she couldn't get rid of the smile.

"Thank you for looking after her Your Highness. Rose tends to be a bit of a handful." The woman smiled at her daughter with love filled eyes. Rose giggled as she leaned into her mother. Suddenly Selenity had the feeling she wanted that. She wanted a little girl to look at as if she was the only thing in the entire world. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Selenity said goodbye and went back to helping the women in the fields.

"Ooooh look." Lalita whispered to Amia who was watching Selenity with a great interest.

"He is handsome." Scarlet said as she noticed the man near Selenity.

"I wonder." Amia said to herself as she looked at them closely. "Oh my!" She gasped.

Selenity was lost in her own thoughts as she gathered some herbs that she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Selenity exclaimed as she looked up.

"It's alright." The man smiled at her. Selenity tried to find the words to speak but the man had completely stole her breath away. He was tall and extremely handsome compared to many men she had seen in her life. He had short blonde hair that fell over his piercing blue eyes. He wore a simple black shirt and trousers that seemed to keep him cool but also seemed to enhance his dark skin. "Are you alright?" His deep tone broke into her staring.

"Oh um I'm fine." Selenity blushed as she knew she had been caught staring. "Are you new here?"

"Yes. I am visiting for a little bit. I'm Kiran." He smiled.

"Selenity." Selenity responded shyly. Her eyes widened as he took her hand in with his larger one and kissed the back of her hand. She felt a blush creep back onto her cheeks as he let go of her hand.

"A pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman." Selenity could hear the giggles of the women behind her and more importantly the giggles of her friends.

"They are getting on well together." Scarlet said making Amia nod. "Do you sense anything bad about him?" She asked. Amia grinned at Scarlet's question.

"Nope. All good. No way!" She exclaimed to herself as she looked at the pair that were talking about anything and everything.

"What?" Lalita asked confused and concerned.

"I'll explain later." Amia said in a hurry but the girls knew she would explain.

"So you come here often?" Kiran asked and Selenity nodded as he picked some herbs as she did.

"Yes. I like to help out as much as..." Selenity began in a soft tone.

"Princess Selenity." A male voice interrupted what Selenity was about to say making her look up.

"Prince Demetrius. What are you doing here?" Selenity asked. "As you can see I am busy."

"This is the jobs for the farmers not for a Princess." Demetrius said in a tone that got on Selenity's nerves.

"Perhaps but I am not like most Princesses, Prince Demetrius. I am not afraid to get my hands dirty and help my people. Now if you are here to 'attempt' to bring me back to the castle, you are wasting your time." Selenity said making some of the farmers snicker under their breaths. Demetrius frowned as he caught the attention of Kiran who stared back at him with his own frown.

"I believe you heard the Princess." Kiran said in a tone that made Selenity double take. She heard that tone before.

"Hm. Your parents will be worried Princess." Demetrius said in a short tone.

"As you can see I have my guard with me so I am safe. If you do not want to get your clothes dirty, I suggest you leave now. The winds are starting to pick up." Selenity smirked as Demetrius nudged his horse and rode off back to the castle. "He gets on my nerves and he has only been here one day."

"Some Princes are like that." Kiran chuckled. They went back to helping the villagers and Selenity found herself wanting to know more about Kiran. He was a great helper and seemed to enjoy getting stuck into anything and helping the villagers as much as he could. The children also adored him.

"You like him." Amia whispered to Selenity who turned bright red.

"He is nice." Selenity stammered making Amia grin. Scarlet smirked as she stood beside Selenity.

"He is good with the children as well." Scarlet said. "You two would have cute babies."

"Scarlet!" Selenity exclaimed in horror. "He can hear you." She hissed.

"He is quite strong and I'm sure he could..." Lalita trailed off with a smirk making Kassidy blush but all the girls burst into laughter while Selenity was promising death to them very slowly. Unknown to her, Kiran heard every word and held his laughter at Selenity's attempts to stop her friends from embarrassing her.

"Oh look at the time! We must be heading back." Amia sighed sadly. "Parting is such sweet sorrow!" She paused for dramatic effect making the girls all laugh. Kiran smiled as Selenity was saying goodbye to the children.

"I'll come back and visit."

"Promise!" Rose asked pleading with her big blue eyes that Selenity found extremely hard to say no to.

"Of course." Selenity promised. "I promise."

"Yay!" The children all exclaimed as they hugged her legs. Kiran grinned at the wonderful sight. Selenity was a natural with them. The children all ran off to find their parents leaving Selenity and Kiran alone.

"I had a lovely time today." Selenity said in a shy tone making Kiran chuckle.

"So did I. Perhaps we can meet again sometime soon?" He asked and he noticed how her eyes light up at the mention of that.

"I would love to." She smiled. "Here tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me." He smiled as he took her hand in with his. She was about to protest that her hands were dirty when he kissed the back of her palm. She couldn't stop the blush forming as he released her hand. "Until tomorrow." He smiled.

"U-Until tomorrow." She managed to get out. After saying goodbye, Selenity climbed onto Celeste and they rode off to the palace.

Kiran held in a sigh as he went to find his own horse Arion. He was a gift from his grandfather. Arion was a beautiful black stallion that had a single white line running down his face but it gave him that mysterious look. He smiled as Arion was nudging a little boy into walking. Many thought that his horse was dangerous and he did look it but Arion was as gentle as anything. He whined when Kiran whistled for him.

"Come on boy. We have to get going." Kiran smiled at the children's whines of Arion leaving them already. "We will be back tomorrow." He promised. The sound of the children cheering was enough to make his heart skip a few beats. He climbed onto Arion and nudged him into the direction they needed to go. It was going to be an eventful afternoon for him.

Selenity sighed as she washed the dirt off her arms. She enjoyed helping the villagers but when she came home, she loved her baths. Stepping out of the bath, she dried herself and changed into her royal white gown. Her mother told her another guest was arriving and she needed to be well presented. Chuckling to herself on how she looked when she met Demetrius, she couldn't help but wonder who this guest was. She brushed her hair and fixed it into the traditional two bun style all Moon Queens and Princesses wear. Checking herself over, Selenity nodded as she found her friends waiting outside her room.

"Ready?" Amia grinned. She had a sparkle in her eyes that made Selenity wonder what she was up to.

"Of course." Selenity smiled. They all walked into the great hall and bowed to Sanctity and Orcus who nodded at them. Selenity stood beside her father as the guard announced Prince Demetrius in. Selenity held in a groan as he stood near her.

"Presenting His Royal Highness, Prince Kiran of Xenias." Selenity gasped as her blue eyes connected straight with Kiran's blue eyes.

For some reason she knew everything would never be the same.

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 3 :) Kiran and Selenity meet again. Demetrius is becoming a hassle. What is a girl to do? **

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Chapter 4 is in the works and just needs some final touches and it should be up in a day or so.**

**If you liked it then please hit that little button down there and leave me a review, if not then please no flames :)**

**until next time**

**TheBlueLily**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys here is chapter 4, this chapter took forever to get right but I like it c:**

**I know the planet choices are a bit strange but I like them and personally I wouldn't change them for anything ;)**

**I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own every name that is mentioned that is not canon and the planet Rayver. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Selenity are you alright?" Orcus asked in a knowing tone that made Sanctity raise an eyebrow.

"I um..." Selenity was at a loss for words.

"Second time today that has happened Princess." Kiran chuckled making Selenity glare at him. Orcus chuckled deeply as they all sat down. Demetrius shot a dirty look towards Kiran without anyone noticing apart from Kiran. Kiran raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Father may I be excused?" Selenity asked in a small and quiet tone. Orcus looked at his daughter with worried eyes but nodded. "Thank you." She said as she bowed and left the room. Kiran followed her form as she left the room and couldn't help but feel worried for her. She did look pale. Perhaps he should have told her when they were in the fields together.

"My Lord, is the Princess alright?" Kiran asked. Demetrius frowned but looked at Orcus.

"Yes, I believe she is feeling a little tired that is all." Orcus said with a smile but then his expression turned serious. "Now, I am sure you both are aware that Selenity is turning 21 in 8 months." He said and both men nodded. "And you both are suitors."

"I am only one if Princess Selenity wishes it to be." Kiran said in a clear tone that left no room for argument. Orcus hid a smile. He was liking Kiran more by the minute.

"Sire if I may, Princess Selenity is young..." Demetrius began when Kiran scoffed. "You have something to say?"

"Princess Selenity is nearly 21 and she knows more about her people than you do about yours. Tell me Prince Demetrius, have you ever worked in a field and got to know the villagers that live on your planet?" Kiran asked making Demetrius frown.

"No but..." Demetrius began when Kiran raised an eyebrow at him.

"Boys." Orcus chuckled. "Now you both have the right to attempt to court Selenity but be warned, if Selenity is pressured in any way, you both have to answer to me." Orcus said. "Now, go and enjoy your time on the Moon. We will talk more about alliances another day." He said with a smile. Both Princes bowed and shot each other glares as they left the room.

"What are you thinking Orcus?" Sanctity asked. She would speak to Demetrius alone when she got the chance to give him a little extra information about Selenity and what she likes.

"I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting week for us all." Orcus chuckled as he leant back in his chair. "Selenity will make the right choice. She is a smart girl."

"She takes after you." Sanctity scoffed.

"And so she is a smart girl." Orcus laughed.

**Meanwhile**

Selenity was in the gardens when she saw Kiran walking with a guard who seemed to be showing him to his chambers. She quickly yet calmly walked over to them causing the guard to stop and bow.

"Princess Selenity." Kiran bowed in respect and Selenity did the same.

"Will you give us a moment please?" She asked the guard. Kiran raised an eyebrow but wisely kept quiet. It seemed Selenity had something on her mind and he was going to find out very soon.

"Of course Your Highness." The soldier smiled at his princess and left them.

"A walk in the gardens perhaps?" Kiran suggested as he offered his arm but Selenity raised an eyebrow. "No to the arm then." He chuckled as they walked into the gardens where Selenity was once standing by.

"Why did you not say anything?" Selenity asked.

"I was trying to find out if you would recognize me but it was a long time ago." Kiran said with a soft smile. Selenity looked at him with confused eyes.

"We have never met before until today in the fields." Selenity said softly. Kiran shook his head but the smile never faded. He stopped where he was and grinned.

"See over there." He said pointing to a familiar hedge. "That is where we first met."

"What? How is that possible?" Selenity asked shocked.

"I was 11 years old and you were 7 years old." Kiran said softly as they sat down on the grass. "I was visiting with my parents and sister when there was a thunder storm." He smiled when he saw the spark in Selenity's eyes. She remembered that day.

"Oh my!" Selenity exclaimed. She had a fight with her sister Apollonia and ran into the gardens. She never noticed the rain until the thunder crashed. She hated storms and was scared out of her mind. "You found me when I was hiding."

"And a good thing as well. Your parents were worried sick and so was your sister." Kiran chuckled. "I didn't say anything today because I wanted to get to know you as me. Not as a Prince." He said with a small frown. "In the fields we can be who we want to be but here..."

"Rules, Rules and more rules." Selenity sighed. "Are you only here for my hand in marriage?"

"Yes and no. If you wish that of me then yes but if you do not then no. I am here because I believe an alliance with the Moon will benefit both our Kingdoms but I will not allow you to be forced into anything you do not want." Kiran said seriously. Selenity blinked a few times at his words and felt herself smiling.

"You are truly different from all the princes I have met. One that is not afraid to get his hands dirty." Selenity giggled.

"And you are truly a one in a million princess. Most wouldn't leave the palace to go riding let alone help in the villages." Kiran smiled. "The people adore you."

"I just want to help as much as I can. There is only so much you can do behind a desk."

"I agree." Kiran said and he noticed the sun was beginning to dim. "Perhaps tomorrow we can talk more?" He asked.

"I would like that." Selenity smiled. She blushed bright red as he took her hand in with his and kissed the palm.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." He smiled at her. Selenity managed to murmur the same as he left. She placed her hand over her heart and felt it beating so fast that it could explode out of her chest. Was she falling in love with Kiran? No not possible! She only met him today.

The next day brought surprise and annoyance to Selenity. It seemed every time she and Kiran tried to talk about anything, Demetrius would put his two words in.

"Princess Selenity, would you do me the honour of taking a stroll with me through the palace gardens?" Demetrius asked in a soothing tone that sent shivers down Selenity's spine but not in a good way. Kiran held in his breath as he carried on eating the bit of toast he had in his hands. Orcus was reading a scroll but he was listening to what was going on.

"I am sorry Your highness but I promised the children in the village yesterday that I would visit them today. Perhaps another time." Selenity said in a kind tone. Orcus covered his chuckle with a cough while Sanctity frowned. Kiran shot a wink at Selenity when no one was looking making her smile as she bit into her apple.

"Perhaps I can come along." Demetrius suggested making Selenity raise an eyebrow.

"If you wish to come along then you must be willing to help with the villagers." That was all Selenity needed to say for Demetrius to frown and go back to his breakfast.

"Let me at him." Amia whispered to Lalita who was already forming death plans in her mind.

"Lalita, not yet." Scarlet whispered making the Jovian woman smirk.

"Not yet? So I get to carry out some of my plans?" She whispered. Kassidy shook her head with a chuckle as she ate in peace.

Kiran held in a laugh at Demetrius's expression but there was something about the man that was bothering Kiran and he couldn't place his finger on it.

Everyone left the dinning room to go about their own ways when Demetrius found Selenity in the stables with Celeste. Selenity was humming to herself as she brushed Celeste's main that she didn't notice Demetrius behind her.

"What in the name of the Moon are you doing?!" Selenity exclaimed loudly enough for Amia, Scarlet, Lalita and Kassidy to come running into the stables.

"I was calling your name for a few minutes." Demetrius said. "As you four can see, she is unharmed."

"Are you alright?" Amia asked. Gone was the carefree Venusian, instead stood a powerful guardian that was loyal to her princess to the end and her safety mattered most.

"I'm fine. He just startled me." Selenity frowned as she stepped back slightly and leant into Celeste who whined at her. The four girls frowned but said nothing as they walked away but kept within distance. "Now what can I help you with Prince Demetrius?"

"Just Demetrius please." Demetrius smiled at her. Selenity did not return the smile which made him a little annoyed.

"We do not know each other that well for to be on informal name bases, Pince Demetrius." Selenity replied. "Now if you are done following me, I have a village I need to go and visit." Selenity said.

"Be careful Selenity. I am a man of many things but patience is not one of my strong points and you are testing my patience." Demetrius said seriously.

"Are you threatening me?" Selenity asked sharply.

"Not threatening. Just promising." Demetrius said as he walked away. Selenity hid a growl as she led Celeste out of the stables. "You will be mine." He whispered as he watched Selenity ride off on Celeste and minutes later her four guards followed.

From a distance, Kiran frowned as he saw the whole thing play out. He was glad that Selenity stood up for herself but now he knew why he didn't like Demetrius. He was beginning to show his true colours. It wouldn't be too long before the true Prince of Rayver showed himself. He could only hope it would be soon but Selenity would not be in the line of fire.

Meanwhile

Selenity couldn't believe the nerve of that man and her mother expects her to marry him. Amia could see the rage around her best friend and soon to be sister in law.

"Selenity! You are going to upset Celeste if you keep all that rage in." Amia said seriously as they got off their horses. They weren't by a village yet, Selenity took a little detour to try and calm down.

"I know but that man! He has only been here 2 days and already wants me to call him by his name only. How dare he even say that to me?! I am not some common princess." She hissed to herself but the girls all heard.

"Let me at him! Give me 10 minutes and I'll have him running home to his mother." Lalita smirked.

"I agree. A little fire and thunder should do the trick." Scarlet said with a dark chuckle.

"Lalita! Scarlet! You two will start a world war if you harm him." Kassidy scolded. "As much as I dislike Prince Demetrius, he is here on Queen Sanctity's invitation and only she can remove it."

"Then Sel needs to tell her everything."

"No." Selenity said softly. "I am not going to run to my mother every time something bad happens."

"Selenity..." Amia trailed off. "I have a bad feeling about him. You need to tell your mother."

"And say what? That I don't like him so remove him from the Moon? She would never believe me." Selenity shook her head. "I can handle this. It will be fine. Now let's get to that village before I change my mind and stay here." She chuckled.

Unknown to the girls, a cloaked figure on a horse watched them from the distance. His eyes narrowed dangerously on Selenity as a dark smirk formed on his lips.

"Time is running out. You cannot run forever."

* * *

**Well that is the end of chapter 4. As usual chapter 5 is in the works and will be up in a day or so. **

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ;) **

**If you liked it then please hit that button down there that is begging for it and review c: if not then please no flames**

**Until next time :)**

**TheIrishLily (name has changed due to my beta reader suggesting it ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay sorry for the delay guys, I present to you chapter 5 c: a little warning in this chapter, Demetrius is a little hand grabby.**

**Anyway not really much to say apart from I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own every name and planet apart from the usual.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Selenity's patience was wearing thin with Demetrius. Every where she turned, he was there. He even started coming to the villages she visited. All she wanted was get away from him but fate did not want that for her.

"If he is there today in the village, I am going to scream." Selenity muttered under her girls stopped chatting and looked at their best friend and princess.

"Selenity?" Scarlet asked concerned making Selenity look up at her. Thankfully it was only the 5 of them at the breakfast table, Demetrius was talking to his parents in the communication room while Kiran was talking to Orcus.

"I am getting a little um what is the word, worried." Selenity said softly.

"Worried? Why?!" Amia demanded. "As head of your protection..."

"I know Amia. For the past week, I feel as if Demetrius is following me. Especially when I am around Kiran." Selenity said in a quiet tone as if she was afraid that Demetrius would walk in through the door. "I can't shake the feeling no matter what I try. He is there wherever I go, even in the fields now."

"Have you told your mother and father?" Scarlet asked and her answer was Selenity shaking her head.

"Mother seems to be quite taken with Demetrius. Papa has been really busy so I didn't want to bother him." Selenity said softly.

"You need to tell your father, Selenity or the only other option is..." Lalita trailed off with a smirk as she cracked her knuckles making the girls including Selenity laugh. Breakfast was quiet as each girl was thinking of ways to hurt Demetrius without starting a war while Selenity was figuring out how to hide from him.

"Perhaps we should go to the library to do some studying?" Kassidy suggested making the girls groan.

"I'm actually going to find Celeste and think to myself." Selenity smiled.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Scarlet asked but Selenity waved her hand with a chuckle.

"I'll be fine." She smiled. The girls all bowed as Selenity left the room and went straight to the stables. She found Celeste but the horse beside her she didn't recognize. "Hello there." She said as she walked over to them. "And who do you belong to?" She chuckled as the black stallion gave her a small whine of approval as she stroked his mane. "You are stunning." She blinked as Celeste moved closer to the horse and she burst into giggles. "So you like him." She smiled. The stallion nudged Celeste making her whine slightly. "Now be nice." Selenity playfully scolded.

"Selenity." Selenity winced as the sound of Demetrius' voice interrupted her getting to know the black stallion. The stallion whined dangerously as Demetrius leant against the stable door.

"It's Princess Selenity." Selenity said as she carried on brushing the stallion's mane which kept him calm but also it kept her calm.

"I wanted to speak to you about something important." Demetrius said as he stepped into the stable and stroked Celeste's mane causing her to jerk back from him. Selenity frowned at Celeste's behaviour towards Demetrius.

"And that would be?"

"Our upcoming wedding day of course." Demetrius said making Selenity turn around and look at him with furious eyes.

"I don't recall agreeing to marrying you nor you asking me." Selenity said. Demetrius took a step forward causing her to step back until she hit the wall behind her. He leaned over her as his hands rested on the wall near her head. "If you know what is good for you, you will step back from me."

"I think not. You see, _Princess, _your mother and I have come to an arrangement. You will marry me and we will unite The Moon and Rayver together. After all you have been mine since you were born." Demetrius said in a dark tone making her shiver in disgust.

"I do not belong to anyone! Step away from me or you will suffer the consequences Prince Demetrius." Selenity tried to keep her voice strong but it wavered at the end. She was afraid of him and she knew why. He was dark beyond belief. "You have been following me this week haven't you." She said in a quiet tone.

"Yes. Why shouldn't I follow my wife to be around? After all I can't have you falling for that weak prince." Demetrius said as he moved his hand from the wall and touched her cheek. "You will come to see that I am the better choice for you. Starting with this."

Selenity felt bile rise up as Demetrius pressed his lips against hers. She tried to think of what to do but her mind went blank. Something was overpowering her senses making her feel weaker by the second. She was about to give into the darkness when a sudden flash of dark blue broke her out of the haze she was in. Using that as her moment of escape, Selenity kneed Demetrius in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees in pain. Demetrius groaned in pain as Selenity rushed over to the horses where she felt safe. The black stallion whined loudly as he moved around her.

"Guards!" Selenity cried. Suddenly remembering her bracelet that Amia gave her as a means of protection, Selenity pressed one of the beads together and leaned into Celeste who was whining softly at her. Selenity clutched her head as the stress of what happened finally caught up with her. She passed out and hit the ground with a soft thud as she landed on the hay.

Within seconds the guards came running in with Kiran and the girls shortly behind them.

"Selenity!" Kiran yelled as he rushed to Selenity's side and touched her forehead. "Come on Selenity, wake up. Please." Kiran begged as Kassidy rushed over to them.

"We need to get her to medical wing." Kassidy said as she took on her medical healer role. She looked over to her shoulder and saw the guards were holding Demetrius in bindings.

"We have this covered. Get Selenity out of here now." Amia ordered. Kiran nodded as he lifted Selenity into his arms and frowned when he noticed a light marking. Shrugging it off as nothing, he followed Kassidy into the medical wing leaving the girls with Demetrius. As much as he would love to kill the son of a bitch, he knew it was not the right time.

"Well." Lalita said cracking her knuckles. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"You will pay for binding me in these chains. I am a Prince." Demetrius hissed.

"A Prince? A Prince does not stoop so low to get things he wants. Take him to the dungeons." Amia commanded. The guards both nodded as they pulled Demetrius to his feet and took him away.

"Let's go and inform the King and Queen." Scarlet said seriously. "Selenity is in good hands with Kassidy and Kiran."

"Right." Amia said seriously. The three girls went inside to find their King and Queen. They could only hope Selenity would wake up soon and tell them all what really happened.

A couple of hours later Selenity finally woke up with a groan of pain. She rubbed her head and blinked as her vision came back into focus.

"Where am I?" Selenity whispered as her throat was sore.

"Selenity, thank the heavens. Kassidy!" Kiran called out causing Kassidy to rush in.

"Selenity! You had us all worried there." Kassidy said as Kiran helped her sit up.

"Thank you." Selenity blushed. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that." Kiran said softly.

"Well hold onto that thought until the others and your parents get here." Kassidy said seriously. Within minutes, Orcus, Sanctity and the others were in the room. Selenity held in a breath and told them what had happened including the blue flash of light.

"A blue flash of light?" Amia asked.

"Yes. It was dark blue. It felt warm and safe." Selenity said softly as she folded her hands over her knees and kept her eyes on them.

"Did you happen to see a shape to go with this?" Amia asked.

"No." Selenity said confused as she looked at Amia. "You know what it was?"

"I have a feeling about it." Amia said softly. "It's extremely rare though. My grandmother told me stories of soul mates finding each other but when it was questioned, they found a mark on the pair. A symbol that belongs to each person." She said softly. "For example my symbol is Venus and Asterion's is a crescent moon. Ours are linked together showing that we are soul mates."

"I understand but..." Selenity trailed off.

"I have a feeling you have a soul mark somewhere on your body and it reacted it when you are in danger. The colour that you saw belongs to your soul mate."

"What colour is..." Lalita trailed off.

"Dark red almost black so he cannot be Selenity's soul mate. The only way to find out is by Selenity checking herself for any markings." Amia said softly. Selenity nodded softly, Kiran noticed she was thinking over something but it was private.

"Perhaps we should give you some time to rest." Orcus suggested knowing something was going on. Everyone left the room but Amia was last to go.

"Amia..." Selenity trailed off. Amia looked at her princess with concerned eyes.

"What is it Selenity?"

"A few days ago, I found this mark on my chest." She said softly. "It appeared for a second then it was gone."

"What was it?"

"It was a 4 pointed star with my crescent moon in the middle." Selenity said softly as she looked at her best friend.

"Selenity...was it a dark blue star?" She asked and Selenity nodded. "Your soul mate is on the Moon."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^  
**

**as normal if you liked it then please press that little button below and leave me a review c: if you didn't like it then please no flames.**

**Chapter 6 is in the works c:**

**Until next time**

**TheIrishLily**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys as promised here is chapter 6 c: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter espically the first part ;)**

**Anyway not much to say so read on and I hope you enjoy.**

**As normal I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own every name and planet that is non canon :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Amia adored her princess. She loved her like a sister but there were times where she got to the point where she just wanted to hit her. This was one of those times where she wanted to hit Selenity so hard that she wouldn't be able to speak for a week.

"Please Amia...please!" Selenity whined as she pulled on Amia's arm. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Damnit Selenity! There are things that you have to figure out for yourself and this is one of them." Amia frowned. Her self control over hitting her princess was reaching its limits.

"Please Amia!" Selenity cried. Scarlet walked into the family wing with Kassidy and Lalita only to see Selenity pulling her most famous 'puppy eyes' on Amia. Normally in any situation it would work but today it was not.

"What is going on?" Scarlet laughed.

"Amia won't tell me." Selenity pouted.

"Tell you what?" Kassidy asked as they sat down.

"Selenity wants to know who her soul mate is but I won't tell her. Like I said, there are things you need to figure out for yourself. My mother did that with me before I found out Asterion was my soul mate." Amia said with a happy sigh. "Now stop begging me. I won't tell you."

"Fine." Selenity pouted as she crossed her arms. Amia rolled her eyes as Selenity shot her a look.

"No!" She laughed. Selenity sighed in defeat.

"Ok." She sighed sadly. Kassidy and the girls began to giggle as Amia's eye twitched.

"Lets see how long it takes for Amia to give in." Scarlet whispered to Lalita who chuckled.

"She won't give in." Lalita smiled.

"I bet you she will." Scarlet smirked.

"I am going to get some air." Amia said standing up and leaving the room. Selenity's pout deepened as she sat back in her chair.

"Amia knows who he is and I will find out." Selenity vowed making the girls all sigh.

"Oh just give it up Sel. Amia won't tell you. She will take it to the grave. You will just have to do it the traditional way." Kassidy shrugged her shoulders.

"Finding it out for myself. I know." She sighed. "At least he isn't Demetrius. Would have killed myself if he was." Selenity shuddered.

"Speaking of which, I believe we need to be heading to the throne room soon to see what happens to him." Kassidy said softly.

"Ugh, I hate the thought of being in the same room as him." Selenity shuddered. "I suppose we better get this over and done with now." She sighed as she stood up and brushed her dress down. "Right let's do this."

In the throne room

Sanctity frowned as Selenity walked into the throne and sat beside her father. She wanted to know why Selenity was insisting that Demetrius was a bad man but Orcus made it clear that Selenity was telling the truth. She just didn't believe it.

"Are you alright my little moonbeam?" Orcus asked Selenity who gave him a small nod. She felt herself relax a little as Amia walked in and stood beside her. Beside Kassidy, Selenity noticed Kiran was standing there.

_'What is he doing here?' _ Selenity thought.

"Sorry about earlier Amia." Selenity said softly.

"I know. It's fine." Amia smiled at her. The smile disappeared as the guards came in with Demetrius. Each girl stiffened as if they were ready for an attack to come their way.

"Prince Demetrius of Rayver. You have been brought here on accounts of attacking Princess Selenity, Crown Princess of the Moon and endangering her life. Have you got anything to say for yourself?" Orcus said in a clear yet cold voice.

"Selenity belongs to me." Was all Demetrius said that caused frowns to form on every face. Kiran looked at Amia who had a small smirk on her face. Kiran frowned as he wondered what Amia knew that everyone else didn't.

"You are gravely mistaken." Orcus said standing up. His stance spoke power and authority was he glared down at the bound prince that threatened his child.

"No,it is you that is mistaken. I have an agreement with Queen Sanctity." Demetrius smirked as Orcus looked at his wife but he noticed something different about his wife. Her pale blue eyes normally have a slight sparkle to them but today they did not.

"By agreement you mean saying a few pretty words to win her over." Selenity said sharply. "I told you that I do not belong to anyone."

"From the moment you were born, we were promised to each other." Demetrius hissed. "You are mine."

"Prove it." Amia said suddenly making everyone look at her with wide eyes. "Prove that you are her soul mate Prince Demetrius."

"How?" Demetrius demanded.

"Somewhere on your body you will have a marking that is not only yours but it has your soul mate's mark joined with it." Amia said as the guard released Demetrius from his bindings. He rolled up his sleeve on his right arm to reveal two dark red almost black v shaped runes working in opposite sides but what caught the attention of everyone was the beautiful sea green spiral shell that rested in the middle.

"What does my mark have to do with this?" Demetrius demanded.

"If Princess Selenity was your soul mate, instead of that spiral shell, a silver crescent moon would be there." Amia said softly. Kiran flinched slightly under Demetrius' hateful gaze.

"This is all your fault. Things were fine until you showed up."

"Prince Demetrius." Orcus said coldly making the prince look at him. "For what you have done to my daughter you are lucky I have not killed you. You will be sent back to your home planet and if you step one foot on the Moon, you will forfeit your life." His voice was commanding yet cold at the same time. Selenity looked away from Demetrius when he looked at her. She felt her mother's gaze on her and frowned. She still did not believe her.

"You will regret this Orcus! I swear on the blood of the Gods you will regret this." Demetrius hissed as the bindings reappeared. "Selenity will be mine. One way or another!" He yelled as he was dragged away from the room.

"Orcus! Don't you think you were a bit harsh?!" Sanctity exclaimed. Orcus frowned as everyone left the room, leaving him and Sanctity alone.

"You are blind Sanctity. He hurt your daughter. After everything we went through with even getting Selenity..." Orcus trailed off. After Asterion and Apollonia, Sanctity for some reason found it hard to get pregnant and if she did, it resulted in a miscarriage. It broke their hearts and refused to have any more children until they were blessed with Selenity. It was a hard pregnancy and they almost lost her but they both were strong. "Think my love. You and Sanctity have a strong bond despite the whole marriage situation."

"I..." Sanctity whispered as she rubbed her head. "I am only doing what is best for her. She needs someone to protect her..."

"Demetrius cannot do that. He would only hurt her." Orcus knew he was getting through to his wife. He gently touched her cheek and tried to hide the fact she flinched hurt him. "You do not even let me touch you any more Sanctity. You never do that." He said sadly.

Sanctity stared at him for endless moments before she started to lean into his touch. Orcus gently moved his thumb across her cheek slowly giving her that extra bit to feel. She gasped as he leaned and gently brushed his lips against hers. Something inside her was begging to be released but she didn't know what to do. Instead of thinking, she went with her feelings and did the one thing she felt was right. She responded to his kiss.

Orcus held in a sigh of relief as she responded to him. Slowly but surely his wife was coming back to him. He pulled back after a few moments but remained within close distance with her. Sanctity murmured something under her breath as she touched his hand that was still on her cheek.

"Orcus." She whispered. He looked into her pale blue eyes and saw that the sparkle had returned. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"It was not your fault my love." Orcus said gently.

"The prophecy...he used it against me." Sanctity said softly. "He said so many things that seemed true but now I know they are not."

"The prophecy?" Orcus asked confused.

"The one that was spoken over Selenity when she was born." Sanctity said sadly as she pulled back. "I fear Demetrius may do something to seriously harm Selenity and fulfil the prophecy."

* * *

**There we go guys. Chapter 6 is over and Chapter 7 is underway. Hope you all enjoyed that. Chapter 7 should be up in a couple of days or less.  
**

**Anyway if you liked it then please leave me a review :) I do love seeing them and replying to them. I like to know what you guys really think. If not then please no flames.**

**Until next time**

**TheIrishLily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys here is the chapter you have wanted :) Hope you all enjoy this and I do apologize for the birth scene. Writing that sort of thing is not one of my strong points ^^; anyway.  
**

**A big thank you to my friend StargazerSammie for helping me word the prophecy mentioned below. Without her, it would have sounded really bad ^^**

**As usual I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own every non canon name/planet that is mentioned here**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_20 years ago_

"_Ahh!" A female cry broke into the night causing a man to wince. "Orcus! Get in here now!" _

"_Coming my love." Orcus winced as he walked into the room and saw his wife Sanctity lying on the bed panting for breath as she fought to bring their third child into the universe. _

"_Almost there Your Majesty. Push." The midwife ordered._

"_You told me that half an hour ago." Sanctity hissed as she pushed with all her might. She fell back onto the bed panting for breath as a baby's cry broke through the noise._

"_A daughter Your Majesties." The midwife smiled_

"_She takes after you." Orcus said in awe as he watched his daughter being cleaned up and placed onto her mother's chest._

"_She is beautiful." Sanctity whispered as tears feel from her eyes but nether of them made any move to wipe them away._

"_Your Majesties, there is a woman here claiming that she needs to speak to you both." A guard said softly causing Orcus to frown but Sanctity nodded for the guard to let the woman in. The woman was fair skinned but they could not see her face as she had a cloak on._

"_Congratulations on the birth of your daughter." The woman said in a soothing tone. _

"_Thank you. Who are you?" Orcus asked._

"_I am a messenger. I come bringing a gift and a curse for your daughter." She spoke gravely. Orcus frowned as he moved closer to his family but the woman paid no attention to it._

"_Of Love and Hate a child shall be born  
A Messiah she will be  
But a side must be chosen  
Of Light or of Shade  
Her Destiny Embraced  
A Choice will be given  
Renew the Future  
Repeat the Past." Her voice carried through the room like a siren's song as she finished. She bowed and left the room leaving a horror stricken Sanctity and a furious Orcus._

Sanctity frowned as she shook the memory of her daughter's birth from her mind. Now was not the time to be thinking of that damned prophecy. She knew her daughter would never hate anyone so she had no idea where this child of love and hate could come from. She looked out the window and smiled when she saw Selenity talking with Kiran. Orcus was right about it. She knew Kiran was good for her daughter and there was something there between them.

"What are you thinking of, my love?" Orcus' deep voice brought Sanctity's thoughts to a halt as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into him.

"I was thinking of that night." She admitted softly.

"Sanctity. We both know that prophecies are spoken all the time but it does not mean they will come to pass." Orcus sighed.

"I know but after yesterday, it has been playing on my mind." Sanctity said softly. "Every line has been running through my mind but the first line confuses me. A child of love and hate shall be born? Selenity could never hate anyone or anything." Sanctity sighed deeply."Perhaps you are right, I am just over thinking it."

"You are my love. Now I have a feeling young Kiran will be asking our daughter a very important question soon."Orcus grinned. "Oh, Asterion and Apollonia will be here tomorrow. Apollonia will be bringing Solaris with her."

"Ah good! I have missed that young boy. I cannot wait for the day Asterion and Amia finally marry." She chuckled but her expression turned sad. "Do you think Selenity would ever forgive me for trying to force her into marrying that man?"

"Of course she will. As long as you allow her to make the choice herself on who she wants to marry. Not every arranged marriage ends with the pair falling in love." He said softly. His parents were an arranged marriage and they hated each other while he was lucky. Even though he and Sanctity were an arranged match, they had fallen in love and had three wonderful children. Sanctity nodded softly as she basked in her husband's warmth. She never realized how much she missed his touch since Demetrius came to the Moon. "Do not worry about that prince and his threats. The Moon is strong and we have the other planets supporting us."

"I know." Was all Sanctity said in a quiet tone.

Meanwhile on Rayver

Demetrius frowned as he was escorted off the Moon and back onto his home planet by the Lunarian guards. He had hoped to return home with a wife that his mother and father would be proud of but as things go, they went against him. Outside the black castle was a tall man with long black hair and midnight blue eyes. He wore a simple dark red tunic with trousers.

"Demetrius." The man scowled as the binds came off Demetrius' wrists. "Thank you both for bringing my son here. Tell your King and Queen, they have my apologies for how my son has behaved."

"Of course King Atticus." The guard bowed as they both left. Demetrius frowned as he followed his father into the castle.

"You have disappointed us both my son. Why did you act that way?" Atticus demanded as they were now in the throne room where Demetrius' mother Nadira and his younger sister Leila were sitting, waiting for them both.

Nadira was a beautiful woman that reminded everyone of the Night Goddess Nyx. Her hair was a beautiful shade of dark blue with a hint of red flowing through it, her eyes were a dark shade of red but they were warm and gentle. Leila had taken after their mother in every way except for her eyes. Her eyes were the same shade as their fathers.

"Demetrius, why?" Nadira asked softly. "You were sent to the Moon to establish an alliance not start war."

"I was beginning to start an alliance mother but it was destroyed the moment Prince Kiran stepped foot on the Moon." Demetrius defended himself.

"What do you mean?" Atticus asked as he sat down beside his wife. Her hand sought his right away which made him smile at her. A small blush formed on her cheeks giving her a glow.

"I was planning on asking Princess Selenity to be my wife and we establish an alliance through that..." He began when his mother frowned deeply.

"You couldn't marry Princess Selenity even if you could my son." Nadira said softly.

"And why not?" Demetrius demanded. The words from Princess Amia suddenly crashed into him like a horse. "She is not my soul mate."

"No. Your soul mate comes from..." Nadira began when Demetrius scowled.

"It does not matter who my soul mate is. I will have Selenity one way or another. She will be mine." Demetrius said as he left the room. Leila winced as she looked at her mother with sad eyes.

"Mother, I fear Demetrius will do something." Leila whispered. Nadira looked at her daughter with worried eyes as she knew she was right. Her son's aura screamed rage and madness but also something else. Something she had been denying for a long time.

Pure evil.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 7. Hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Chapter 8 will be up ASAP as this chapter was a bit shorter than the others so keep an eye out c:**

**If you liked this then please please hit that little button below and leave a review (loves it when reviews pop up in my inbox and you will get a reply from me ;) soo) if not then please no flames.**

**Until next time **

**TheIrishLily**


	8. Chapter 8

**Double update tonight guys you are lucky ;) **

**This chapter came to me quicker than I thought so enjoy ^^  
**

**Nothing really much to say about this so yeah hehe**

**As normal I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own every non canon name/planet mentioned here**

* * *

Months had passed since that day. Selenity was back to her normal self yet she was sad as Kiran, days after what happened, went back to his home planet. She never thought of him leaving the Moon as she had grown used to his presence. Things had changed since then. Her older brother and sister, Asterion and Apollonia had come back to visit for a few months but even then she couldn't find it in herself to be truly happy.

It was her 21st birthday and she knew what it meant. A big ball in her honour and also the announcement of her engagement to a random prince she never met. She knew she had fallen in love with Kiran but she had been too shy to tell him. For that she was a fool.

_'Now he will never know. I will conceal my heart, won't feel anything. I will not feel anything for a man.' _Selenity thought to herself as she looked out the window. Sometimes she wished she wasn't a princess, instead a free young woman. She shook her head of such thoughts and proceeded to get ready for the ball. She would do her duty as the Crown Princess and marry someone who her parents will choose since she could not find a husband herself.

A knock on the door startled Selenity out of her depressing thoughts. She took a moment to calm herself before speaking.

"Come in." Selenity said softly. She was surprised to see her sister Apollonia walk in. Apollonia was a spitting image of their mother apart from the hair. She had their fathers hair. She wore a simple golden gown with long sleeves that reminded Selenity of the Sun. Which was fitting as her husband Solaris was the Crown Prince of the Sun.

"Hi sweetie. I came to see if you wanted any help getting ready. Mama is busy with the hall." Apollonia smiled sadly. She knew of Selenity's feelings for Kiran but also the fact that she never told him before he let and now she was going to marry a stranger in the next few weeks. She was in that position once upon a time ago and it wasn't easy but thankfully the moment she met Solaris, they fell in love. She could only hope her sister would have that.

"I can't get my hair right." Selenity blushed lightly making Apollonia giggle lightly.

"What style do you want it?" She asked. "Wait, I'll surprise you." She winked making Selenity smile. It had been a long time since they had time together as sisters. She began brushing Selenity's hair when she noticed the sad look in her sister's eyes through the mirror. "Selenity, why don't you tell him how you feel?" She asked softly.

"He left before I could." Selenity said softly. "Besides, it doesn't matter how I feel about him. This stupid soul mate mark states who I have to be with." She said with a slight tint of bitterness in her voice.

"Bitterness doesn't suit you, little sister." Apollonia said softly. "I am sure we could work around it." She added as she placed the brush on the table and began pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

"There is no way around it Apollonia. Besides it's not like Kiran told me that he loves me like I love him." Selenity blushed at saying the words but it felt right.

_'Perhaps I can send a message to Xenias for him to come tonight. I'll talk to daddy once I'm finished here.'_ Apollonia thought as she finished with Selenity's hair. She tied her hair into a bun with hair falling down in light waves, by her eyes were light wisps of hair that had fallen out.

"Thank you Apollonia." Selenity smiled at her sister. Apollonia nodded with a grin as she left the room to find her parents. She could only hope they would agree to her idea.

**Later on**

Laughter and music filled the ball room causing Selenity to smile sadly as she was talking to Amia and Lalita. Even in a room filled with many people, she still felt alone. From a distance, Apollonia watched her young sister talk to many people but the distant look in her eyes remained. She looked at her parents who were chatting with the King and Queen of Mars with a frown. She had approached them with her idea but they said to wait and see what happens.

Feeling slightly warm, Selenity excused herself from the small group and went outside to get some air. She removed the mask from her face and looked at the Earth. Thankfully her parents made it a masquerade ball but it still could not take away the fact it was sealing her fate. She couldn't tell how long she had been out there when Amia came outside.

"Are you alright Selenity?" Amia asked softly.

"I'm fine. It was just getting warm in there." She smiled at her friend and soon to be sister in law.

"You are thinking of him." Amia said softly.

"I can't help it. The moment we met in the fields, he stole my heart." Selenity sighed as she placed the mask back on. "There is nothing that can be done now. My parents have chosen a husband for me and I will fulfil my duty." She said softly as she went back inside. She was about to find Scarlet when a masked man approached her.

"May I have this dance, princess?" His voice sounded familiar to Selenity but she couldn't place it where. She nodded anyway as she placed her hand in his larger one. He led her to the dance floor where there many couples dancing including Asterion and Amia who had come in moments after her. Selenity tried not to smile as the masked man twirled her around and brought her back to him but she failed.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked softly as they followed the dance movements around them.

"Yes you do." He smiled at her. She was lost in his blue eyes but there was something familiar about them. It suddenly clicked in her mind who those blue eyes belonged to.

"K-Kiran?" She asked in a quiet tone, afraid that she was wrong. Though she wasn't wrong. The smile on his face proved she was right.

"I knew you would figure it out." He chuckled as the dance ended. "Walk with me?" He asked and she nodded. A little too eagerly which only made his smile widen. Perhaps Amia was right about everything. They walked into the garden which was lit up by the small lights around them.

"You came tonight." She said softly.

"I received the invitation, I couldn't deny it." He chuckled. "I am truly sorry about my sudden departure. My family needed me." He said softly. Her worried expression made his heart ache with even more love for her. He knew he was in love with her and wanted to tell her but he thought she wouldn't feel that way. Now he was hoping she did when he told her.

"Are they alright?" She asked worried.

"They are fine. Actually my parents and sister are here tonight." He smiled. " Kamalika would very much like to meet you later."

"I would love to meet her as well. I hope whatever happened has been sorted." She said softly and he nodded.

"It has. Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about before I had to leave." He said as they reached the fountain. Sitting down by the water, Selenity made little patterns making the fish in the water swim around her fingers.

"There was?" She said in a shy tone that made him chuckle as he sat down beside her. He took in her appearance for a moment and decided she wasn't just beautiful, she was an angel. The last 8 months had been hard on him only because he couldn't get her out of his mind. He could tell that it was the same with her due to the small dark lines under her eyes. It seemed the lack of sleep wasn't just on his part. "Kiran?" She asked softly breaking into his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted by your beauty." He chuckled at her blush. "Selenity, I know we haven't seen each other for 8 months but..." He inhaled deeply to gather his courage. Everything he was taught about wooing a woman flew out of his mind as he looked into her hopeful silver eyes. "Selenity, I hope you don't find this too forward of me but from the moment I met you, I fell for you." He said softly making her eyes go wide. "I love you Selenity and..." He said as he pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. The sides twisted like a leaf as it met in the middle where a small diamond rested. It was beautiful yet simple.

"Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 8. Hope you all liked that c: chapter 9 will be up in a day or so**

**So if you liked it then please hit that little button that is screaming for you to and leave a review c: if you didn't like it then please no flames.**

**Until next time**

**The IrishLily**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys here is another chapter. I really should mention all of these chapters are pre-written and that is why I am so quick on updating every other day or so ^^; so you get a triple whammy tonight.  
**

**As normal I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own every non canon name/planet mentioned.  
**

* * *

Time stood still for Selenity. From the moment Kiran said that he loved her, she felt as if she couldn't breathe but also a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She stared at him for countless moments as he pulled out a stunning ring that took her breath away and he asked the words that she longed to hear from his lips only.

"I..." Selenity tried to find her voice but it wavered as she looked at him. She saw the hope yet slight fear in his eyes. _'Oh goddess, he thinks I will reject him.' _She thought.

Kiran felt his heart skip a beat as a smile formed on her face and she nodded.

"Yes. I love you too Kiran. I want nothing more than to become your wife." She blushed but her voice was strong. Kiran released the small breath he was holding as he took her left hand in with his and gently slid the ring on her finger. Her eyes sparkled as it was official. She was his. Her eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Nothing could describe how she felt in that moment but she felt at peace and happy. Wonderfully happy.

Kiran smiled at the gazed look in her eyes as he pulled back from the kiss gently.

"Finally!" Selenity flushed bright red as she saw the girls hiding but they were watching them.

"You have all been watching us." Selenity faked glared at her friends who were all giggling badly.

"You better watch out for father, Kiran." Apollonia chuckled.

"It's alright. I already spoke to him before I found Selenity." Kiran smiled making Selenity smile brighten even more.

"Well we all best be going in. The announcement will be made shortly." She smiled. Kiran chuckled at the blush on Selenity's cheeks as he held her hand in with his but the smile never faded.

"I knew you both would get together in the end. All soul mates do." Amia winked making Selenity suddenly gasp.

"You knew all along!" She exclaimed. Amia smirked knowingly as she crossed her arms. "Amia..." She growled making Amia laugh.

"Wait what?" Kiran asked.

"Kiran, what is your planet symbol?" Amia smirked.

"Dark blue 4 pointed star." Kiran said confused. Then it clicked in his mind. Selenity wore his mark somewhere on her body with her crescent moon. He knew right away where his mark was and had a feeling her silver crescent moon would also be there.

"I told you." Amia smiled as they all went inside. Orcus smiled deeply from where he was when he saw Selenity and Kiran enter the room together and holding hands. Sanctity held in a squeal at the sight of the engagement ring on her daughter's hand but also the pure love and happiness on her face. It was good to see her daughter smiling after being sad for 8 months.

"Papa." Selenity smiled as he motioned for her and Kiran to join them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention for a few moments please?" Orcus' voice boomed across the hall causing the music to stop and everyone to stop chatting among each other. "As you all know it is our Selenity's 21st birthday but also we have a wonderful announcement to make. Our own Princess Selenity is now officially engaged to Prince Kiran of Xenias." Orcus smiled as shouts of joy echoed throughout the room. "Congratulations to you both." He smiled.

Kiran smiled as he kissed the back of his now fiancé's hand causing her to beam brightly at him.

From a distance a shadowed figure watched with disgust as the dancing began and the first couple was of course Selenity and Kiran.

"Enjoy your happiness while you can. For very soon, it will all change."

The next day, Selenity woke up with a smile on her face as memories of the night before flooded through her mind. She raised her left hand up and giggled madly as she looked at the ring on her finger but also the bracelet that she never took off.

It was hard to believe she was finally getting married to the man she loved more than anything. She was lost in her thoughts of Kiran when a knock on the door startled her out of them.

"Who is it?" Selenity asked.

"It's only me." Kiran chuckled from behind the door making Selenity smile as she slid out of bed and walked over to the door.

"And what can I help you with?" She giggled.

"I was hoping you would agree to come out riding with me when you are ready." Kiran couldn't suppress the grin on his face at Selenity's eager yes. "I will see you in the main hall for breakfast then my Lady." He could practically see the blush on his princess's face as she murmured her reply. He chuckled as he said goodbye for now and left her to get ready. His chuckle turned into laughter as he heard Selenity suddenly squeal. Life would never be boring with her. He whistled as he walked to the main hall where everyone was. Asterion shot him a glare which softened when Amia elbowed him in the ribs.

"Now now Asterion." Sanctity giggled at her son's behaviour.

"I was the same when it came to Solaris asking for Apollonia's hand and I will do the same for Selenity." Asterion defended himself. Within minutes, Selenity walked into the hall making Kiran smile at her. All he seemed to do around her was smile. Selenity blushed but smiled back as she sat down next to him. He couldn't imagine how life could get any better from that moment on.

Months flew by and the wedding details were finalized. Selenity sighed in relief as she folded the guest list up and placed it to the side. It seemed her mother went a little over board with inviting friends and family. Shaking her head with a chuckle, she stood up and stretched her arms. She still couldn't believe that in 2 months, she was getting married.

A sudden chill in the room brought her out of her happy thoughts. Turning around, she searched the room with her eyes quickly to see what or who dared enter her chambers.

"Who is there?! Show yourself!" Selenity demanded. A dark chuckle made her freeze as out of the shadows, Demetrius formed. "Demetrius!"

"Hello Selenity." Demetrius smirked darkly. Selenity went to move towards the door when he chuckled. "Not so fast my princess." He said as her eyes widened in fear. Selenity was frozen to the spot she was in.

_'I-I can't move!' _Selenity thought. She tried to cry for help but even her voice was gone.

"Now, I told you I would be back and you would be mine." Demetrius smirked as he walked over to her. He relished in the shiver of fear that ran down Selenity's spine as he touched her cheek. "I will take what that prince will never have." He said darkly making Selenity's eyes fill up with unshed tears. "You should have agreed to be mine Selenity then it wouldn't have to come to this." He said as he lifted her into his arms and lowered her onto the bed behind her.

_'No! Someone please save me!' _Selenity wanted to scream but it was no use. He was in control like he wanted.

**Meanwhile on Rayver**

Leila shivered as tears flowed down her pale cheeks. She tugged at the chains that were holding her captive against the bedroom wall. She knew her brother was mad but she never realized he was this mad.

_**Earlier on**_

"_Leila sweetheart." Nadira said softly causing Leila to look at her mother with worried eyes. "I know you will disagree with what your father and I are going to ask of you but this is for the best."_

"_What is it mother?" Leila asked. She saw the look in her mother's eyes and was startled. Her mother never looked desperate or weary.  
_

"_Your brother, he has become too power mad and we fear for the future of Rayver. This is why we ask you to become Crown Princess and when the time comes to take our place as ruler." Leila gasped at her father's words._

"_You want me to take over his birthright?" Leila asked shocked. "But...I am too weak to be a ruler."_

"_No. You are a strong woman like your mother." Atticus said sternly but the love and pride in his tone could be heard. Leila blushed but felt herself nod._

"_If this is what you both think is right then I will." Leila said but before Nadira could respond, Demetrius burst into the room in a fit of anger._

"_You dare to deny me my birthright!" He hissed as his aura screamed rage and power. Leila stood up and glared at her brother with all her might._

"_You knew this was coming Demetrius." Leila tried to keep her voice strong but Demetrius merely laughed at her._

"_Really? You are weak Leila. You allowed yourself to be captured and tortured by those men." Demetrius smirked at her pale expression but did not expect the anger to come with it._

"_You did nothing to help me! You abandoned me when I needed you the most. As Crown Princess, I..." Before she could say a word Demetrius released a red beam of pure energy against her. Calling on her own power, Leila tried to raise a shield but it was too late. She hit the wall with a sickening thud causing Nadira and Atticus to cry her name in fear. She opened her eyes weakly only to see Demetrius raising the same energy ball against their parents._

"_For denying me my birthright, I will seal you both away though I will give you a little present. A mirror to show you what is happening around you." Demetrius smirked at his parents cries of outrage and fear as they disappeared. "Now for you my little sister."_

Leila shook her head as she tried once again to break free of the cursed chains.

"I am the Crown princess! I can do this." She said to herself as she pulled against the chains again but this time she did it a bit harder causing them to break. "Finally!" She exclaimed as she stood up and ran out of the room. Searching everywhere, she found a tall mirror in the middle of the throne room. "NO!" She cried when she saw her parents reflections.

"Leila! You are alright." Nadira exclaimed as she touched the mirror but it was no use. She couldn't reach out to her baby girl. She leaned on her husband who was also struggling with the fact they couldn't break free to hold their daughter.

"Mama, where is Demetrius?" Leila asked softly.

"He is on the Moon." Atticus said sadly. Leila's eyes widened at that statement.

"Selenity..." She trailed off when her mother's eyes narrowed in rage.

"He has hurt her beyond redemption." Nadira said in a cold tone. "Leila..."

"I will go to the Moon. I have to." Leila's voice wavered as she thought about it. Since that day, she never stepped foot off Rayver. Everywhere she went, she was with someone.

"You can do it my daughter. You are strong and you have a good heart." Atticus smiled at her. Leila nodded as she touched the mirror. Nadira smiled sadly at her as she placed her hand where Leila's was.

"I will free you both from this prison. I promise." She said as she turned around and left the room.

Demetrius would pay for everything he did to her parents but also he would pay for hurting Selenity.

She would make sure of it.

* * *

**Okay hope you guys all liked that chapter. Chapter 10 will be up soon depending on how busy I am tomorrow or monday.  
**

**If you liked this then please leave a review I do love them c: if not then please no flames.**

**Until next time**

**TheIrishLily**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys as promised here is chapter 10 for y'all. Hope you enjoy this. Not really much to say about this chapter though hope none of you will be disappionted ^^  
**

**As usual I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own every non canon name/planet mentioned/used in this story c:**

* * *

Time stood still for Selenity as Demetrius finally removed himself from her bed. She felt her body come back to herself but the pain she felt was enough to make herself want to die.

"Now remember Selenity. You are mine and you always will be." Demetrius smirked as he vanished into the shadows.

Only when she knew he was gone, Selenity finally burst into heart wrenching sobs. She screamed out her pain and anguish, unaware that Amia and the others were coming by her room.

"Selenity!" Amia burst into the room ready to attack anyone when she found her princess lying on her bed. She quickly grabbed a fallen sheet on the floor and covered her best friend's naked form. "What happened?" She asked. Scarlet quickly shut the door with Lalita and Kassidy inside.

"Demetrius he...ra..." Selenity burst into sobs as she clutched onto Amia. Amia's blue eyes filled up with tears as she pieced everything together. She looked at Scarlet and the others with sad blue eyes.

"He didn't..." Kassidy trailed off.

"He did." Amia whispered as she whispered something into Selenity's ear. It was a sleeping chant that she rarely used but it was needed now. Selenity's sobs eased as she fell into a dreamless sleep. "He must pay for what he did."

"How?" Scarlet hissed in anger at the thought of that man coming near her princess.

"I know Selenity will hate us for this but we need to tell Sanctity and Orcus. Though we have to make sure Kiran doesn't over hear us." Lalita said seriously. "He would kill Demetrius himself."

"I know he would. I will go and tell them." Amia said softly. "You three will stay here with Selenity in case she wakes up."

"But Amia..."

"Stay here. Don't make me turn it into an order Scarlet." Amia said as she laid Selenity down on the bed. "Take her into the room next to her parents. I don't want her to be in this room." The three girls nodded as Amia left the room and they set out to move Selenity without anyone seeing.

Amia took a deep breath and knocked on the study where she knew Sanctity and Orcus would be.

"Come in." Sanctity's soft voice carried through the door. Amia opened the door and looked at her King and Queen with serious eyes. "Amia? What is it child?"

"It's Selenity." Amia said as she closed the door. "Moments ago, Selenity was attacked." Amia said shocking them both to the core.

"What do you mean..." Sanctity whispered in fear.

"She was raped by Prince Demetrius." Amia's voice wavered slightly but she stood tall. "Myself and the others were going to check on her since she had been missing for most of the morning. We found her sobbing on her bed...naked the day she was born."

"Oh my!" Sanctity burst into tears as she stood up. "Where is she?!"

"I have asked the girls to move her into the room beside yours. I placed a sleeping chant over her." Amia felt tears form as Sanctity nodded tearfully and left the room to find her baby daughter.

"He will be punished for this." Orcus hissed. "Do you know for sure it was him?"

"Yes. Selenity was too distraught to say but she said his name. I also felt his aura and power in the room. It was enough to make me feel sick."

"Does Kiran know?" Orcus asked softly. Amia shook her head but sighed.

"I fear he will kill Demetrius himself." Amia said softly. "Not to mention what Asterion may do once he finds out."

"Once I find out what?" Asterion's voice startled Amia as she turned around. "Why was mother in tears father?" He asked.

"Sit down son." Orcus said seriously. Amia winced as the door closed and she explained once again what happened. The anger, fear, pain and torture in Asterion's eyes made her want to cry.

"How did that bastard get in through our security?!" Asterion demanded.

"That is what I plan on finding out. For now, your sister needs your support but also you need to help me keep Kiran calm about this."

"Why? He should know and kill Demetrius for doing this to his future wife." Asterion hissed making Orcus frown.

"I know what Demetrius has done is wrong but we will get him done for this,the right way. I will not have a war on my hands."

"Very well father." Asterion said as he left the room. Amia bowed her head in defeat but raised it when Asterion did it for her.

"Never bow your head to me. You know deep down if you had sensed him before, you would have done something. Just like the rest of us." Asterion said softly and she nodded.

Kiran frowned as he felt fear, pain and heartache flow through the bond he and Selenity shared. Over the months, their bond as soul mates grew so strong that they could sense each other's emotions. He went straight to her room and frowned when she wasn't in there.

"Kiran." Amia's timid voice behind him made Kiran turn around.

"Amia? Where is Selenity?!" Kiran demanded. Amia winced but motioned for him to follow her. "Amia?"

"It's not for me to tell you. Selenity is in here. Promise me you will keep calm no matter what." Amia said looking at him with serious eyes.

"Amia you are scaring me now." Kiran said as Amia knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sanctity said knowing it was Amia.

"Selenity, Kiran is here." Amia said causing Selenity to cry out in alarm as she bolted up from the bed and shut herself in the bathroom. Kiran heard her cry of alarm and stepped into the room.

"What is going on?" He asked softly, he was scared for Selenity as she never ran from him.

"Perhaps its best if we leave the room." Sanctity said as she ushered Amia out of the room. Kiran walked over to the bathroom and felt his heart break at the soft sobs that came from the love of his life.

"Selenity, love its me. Please talk to me." Kiran said softly. "Are you having second thoughts about the wedding?"

"No!" Came her exclamation. It eased a little but of his worry but not a lot.

"Then tell me what is causing you so much pain my love. Please. You are scaring me with the amount of fear and pain I feel from our bond." He said sadly.

From behind the door, Selenity leaned against it and tried to get her breathing under control. She heard the pain and heart ache in his voice but she was afraid. She was damaged goods, he would never want her.

"I can't." Selenity said softly.

"You can Selenity. I'm not leaving until you tell me or I am dragged away. Please, what can I do to make it better?"

"You can't make it better. I'm no good for you any more Kiran." Selenity said with pain in her voice.

"What? What are you talking about Selenity?" Kiran asked worried beyond belief. He stepped back from the door when he heard it click lightly. The door opened and he felt anger form at the bruised form of his fiancé. She looked down as she hugged herself. His heart broke at the sight of tears rolling down her cheeks. "Selenity." He flinched when she flinched lightly at his touch. He gently raised her chin, making her look at him. "Whatever happened, we will get through it together." He said seriously. "I promise you that." Selenity couldn't keep it together as she broke down into sobs. He gently held her in his arms as she cried her heart out. He knew right there and then what happened to his princess. He would get the man responsible for causing her so much pain.

"I'm so sorry." Selenity whimpered."I should have fought harder."

"No! Do not blame yourself Selenity. Whoever did this, its his fault not yours. Never blame yourself." Kiran said seriously. He heard her whisper a name and blinked. "Who?"

"D-Demetrius." She whispered. Kiran kept his anger to himself knowing Selenity couldn't handle knowing how angry he was that Demetrius was able to get into the castle and cause her harm.

"It's ok my love." He felt her exhaustion through their bond. "Just sleep. I've got you."

Selenity nodded as she fell asleep in his arms knowing she was safe despite feeling uneasy in her own home. He gently laid her down on the bed and felt a tear roll down his cheek at her pain filled whimper when he moved away. He shook his head at the thought of leaving the room and gently sat down on the bed. He couldn't stop the smile of her moving closer to him, seeking that comfort. He would make Demetrius pay for hurting his love. Slowly and painfully.

Meanwhile in the throne room

Orcus paced up and down near the throne as he tried to think of how to fix this mess without a war.

"Your Majesty, the Princess of Rayver is here. She requests an audience right away." Scarlet bowed as Leila walked into the room. She could barely keep herself together as she looked at the Moon King with fear filled eyes.

"You must be Princess Leila." He said coldly.

"I am Your Majesty but for now I am Acting Queen of Rayver." She corrected.

"And why is that? What has happened to your parents?" Orcus raised an eyebrow.

"My older brother Demetrius has sealed them away in a mirror. I fear Princess Selenity is in danger."

"What makes you think this?" Orcus asked.

"Demetrius left a gift for my parents. They are able to see everything he does. They told me he did the unforgivable to Princess Selenity. I have come to help bring him to justice."

"And what has he done to you that makes you want justice so badly?"

"He has done many terrible things that have been overlooked and it is time he has been brought to face them." Leila said seriously. "Starting with this."

* * *

**Okay don't kill me for how things turned out lol! That chapter was a toughie to write when I was writing it all.**

**If you liked it then please hit that little button below and leave me a review c: I will always respond as quickly as I can. If you didn't then please no flames. Chapter 11 should be up later on depending on the time or will most likely be tomorrow.  
**

**Until next time.**

**TheIrishLily**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys here is chapter 11. I know the last two chapters were slightly different but trust me, it all has a purpose. Now I know some of you don't agree with reading stuff that implies that sort of thing and I do apologize if it offended anyone but I have a reason for it. As for this chapter, it's mostly based on Selenity and the choice she makes. If none of you agree with it then that's fine but as said before this is AU and my story c: now that is out of the way on with the chapter.**

**As normal I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own every non canon name/planet used in this story.**

* * *

2 months passed since that day. Selenity had become withdrawn from everyone apart from her closest family and Kiran. When she found out that Leila was on the Moon, she almost ran away to Pluto to get away from any of the Rayver Royal Family.

Until she found out what Demetrius did to his sister. It was thanks to Leila and Kiran that Selenity was able to put this nightmare behind her. Until today.

Humming to herself, Selenity was brushing Celeste's mane when Arion nudged her from behind causing her to giggle.

"You still can't be jealous." Selenity found comfort in doing her normal things with the two horses. Kiran once told her that apart from his family, Arion would not let anyone near him. She was in this case the only one that Arion would allow to touch him. "Oh my." Selenity whimpered as everything around her began to spin so fast that she collapsed. The last thing she heard was Leila crying her name.

Leila had been staying on the Moon to regain some strength when she found Selenity in the stables. She called out to her friend but gasped as Selenity collapsed to the ground. She ran to Selenity, only to be stopped by Arion whining at her dangerously.

"She is my friend! She needs help." Leila said seriously but the panic was loud and clear in her tone. "Guards!" She yelled as Arion stepped aside and she checked her friend over. "Don't worry Selenity, you are going to be alright."

Selenity groaned as she awoke for the second time that morning. She looked around and saw that she was in the medical wing. She didn't remember anything before passing out.

"Selenity, you're awake." Leila smiled making Selenity look at her confused.

"W-What happened?" She asked as Leila called out for Kassidy.

"You fainted." Leila said softly as Kassidy came in.

"How are you feeling Selenity?" Kassidy asked softly but Selenity saw a hint of sadness in her friend's eyes.

"I feel fine. Kassidy what's wrong?" She asked worried.

"We found out why you fainted earlier. Have you felt faint before today? Any feeling sick?" She asked.

"Sometimes in the morning but after I eat, I'm fine. I felt faint yesterday but I never passed out. What is going on Kassidy?" Selenity demanded.

"Selenity, you are 2 months pregnant." Kassidy said softly making Selenity gasp as her hands flew straight to her stomach. "I'm so sorry."

"I um..." Selenity couldn't believe it. She was pregnant but that meant..."Can I have a few moments alone please?" She asked.

"Of course." Kassidy said as she and Leila left the room.

"She won't get rid of the baby will she?" Leila asked softly suddenly fearing for her niece or nephew.

"No. Selenity is against that sort of thing." Kassidy said as she looked at the door. "I need to inform the King and Queen that she is awake. Not a word of this to anyone until Selenity has told them herself."

"Of course." She said as Kassidy left to find Sanctity and Orcus.

Selenity stared at her stomach in wonder but sadness. She was happy that she was going to have a child but she was heartbroken knowing it wasn't Kiran's child. She had no idea how to tell Kiran and if he would want to stay with her knowing she was pregnant with another man's child. Even though it wasn't her choice.

"I know it's not your fault who your father is but I promise, I will be the best mother I can be." Selenity whispered as she rubbed her stomach lightly. The door opened to reveal her parents that were looking worried. "Mama, papa."

"Selenity, are you ok?" Sanctity asked worried as she sat down on the bed. Selenity nodded softly as Orcus closed the door. "What is it?"

"I um..." Selenity sighed. "Earlier on, I fainted and Kassidy told me why." She said softly.

"And what's wrong?" Orcus asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant." Selenity said softly as she looked at her hands. Sanctity gasped as she looked at her husband. "This sounds horrible but it isn't Kiran's child. It's Demetrius' child." She said sadly. Orcus looked at his daughter with sad eyes as Sanctity placed her hands on her daughter's.

"What ever you decide..."

"I'm keeping my child." She said seriously looking at her parents. "It is not the baby's fault that it's father is a horrible man. I am going to be the best mother I can be."

"And Kiran?" Orcus asked.

"I will tell him when he comes back. After that..." She trailed off.

"Okay sweetheart. A grandchild." Sanctity smiled at the thought.

"We will let you get some rest sweetheart." Orcus smiled as he kissed his daughter on her forehead. "I am very proud of you."

"Thank you daddy." Selenity said as they left the room. Selenity sighed as she laid back and thought of what to do. She could only hope Kiran wouldn't get angry but she knew he would be hurt. She felt her eyes drift close as she stopped thinking everything over.

Kiran was worried as he walked through the castle on the Moon. Normally he would have seen Selenity by now but she was no where in sight.

"Ah Kiran, you're back." Orcus smiled. "You look troubled son."

"I'm looking for Selenity, Sire. I can't seem to find her anywhere." Kiran said with a frown. He noticed the sudden sad look in Orcus' eyes but he forced a smile.

"Follow me son. Selenity is in the medical wing." He said as he walked towards the medical rooms. Kiran's eyes widened as he looked at his soon to be father in law.

"Why is Selenity there?" Kiran asked suddenly afraid.

"She is fine son." Orcus smiled at him. "Just hear her out and then afterwards, you can decide what to do." Kiran frowned at the cryptic words but walked into the room where Selenity was sleeping. He smiled warmly as he gently sat down on the bed and watched her hazy eyes focus on him.

"Kiran?" She whispered.

"I'm back. Are you alright?" Kiran asked as she sat up gently.

"I'm fine." She said softly.

"Then why are you in here? Your father said something about hearing you out and then deciding what to do afterwards." He said confused.

"Trust daddy to give me a push." She sighed. "Earlier on when I was taking care of Celeste and Arion, I fainted." She said softly making him stand up in worry but she grabbed his arm and pulled him down with all her strength. "I'm fine! Kassidy told me the reason behind why I fainted." She said softly.

"What is it? Whatever it is we can get through it together." He promised her. She smiled sadly as she placed her hands on top of his.

"I'm pregnant Kiran. Nearly 2 months, Kassidy suspects." She said softly. "I plan on keeping this baby, I understand if..."

"If what?" He asked slightly hurt. "Who is he..." He trailed off when he connected the dots on the 2 months. "It's his child Selenity." He whispered.

"No. This baby is mine. It is not the baby's fault that..." She trailed off in a shaky tone. "I understand if you want to cancel everything and go..." Kiran felt panic rise in him but at the same time he knew what to do. He was not going to leave her. Not after he made his promise to her.

"I am not leaving you." Kiran said seriously. He held her hands in with his and looked at her with serious blue eyes. "This baby is ours. I will help you raise it and be a good father." Selenity felt tears form as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

It would be hard to watch her grow with another man's child but he would get through it with her and they would be the best parents possible. This child would be theirs and no one else's.

* * *

**Okay that is the end of that chapter. Chapter 12 will be up very soon c: **

**If you liked this chapter then please hit that little review button below c: if not then please no flames.**

**Until next time**

**TheIrishLily**


	12. Chapter 12

**Double update for you guys tonight, I must be mental hahaha. Anyway the Inner Senshi are now making their big debut dun dun dun dun! Lol okay just to let you know I have given the girls past names and they go like this**

**Miranda- Minako**

**Marina- Rei**

**Thora- Makoto**

**Anika- Ami**

**so that is what the girls are called in this story c: **

**As usual I do not own Sailor moon but I do own every non canon name/planet mentioned and that includes the Inners Past names c:**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Selenity groaned in pain as she clutched her stomach. It had been over 7 months since she and Kiran were married. Weeks after she found out she was pregnant, they were married which was the happiest day of her life. Each day she felt her baby move within her, she fell in love. She knew it was hard on Kiran and she did everything she could to make him feel like a father but as her father told her, once he holds their child for the first time everything will change.

"Selenity!" Amia exclaimed as she helped her sister in law up off the ground. A month after she and Kiran were married, Amia and Asterion were finally married as well.

"The baby is coming." Selenity gasped in pain as they moved as quickly as she could to the birthing rooms.

"Guards! Go and find the King and Queen as well as Prince Kiran. Tell them Princess Selenity has gone into labour. Now!" She ordered causing the guards to dash off. She helped Selenity onto the bed and smiled. "Deep breaths Selenity. In and out remember what Kassidy told you."

"Say in and out one more time Amia." Selenity warned as she clutched her stomach. "Where is Kiran?" She whimpered as Kassidy rushed into the room with another healer.

"Okay out you go Amia. Selenity is in capable hands now." Kassidy ordered. Amia nodded as she left the room and slumped against the closed door. She never seen Selenity look that pale or in pain. She whimpered as a cry from the room echoed through the hall. Within minutes, Sanctity, Orcus and Kiran burst through the halls with the girls.

"Where's Selenity?" Kiran asked. Amia was about to answer him, when a Lunarian curse broke through the silence making Orcus laugh.

"That's the same curse you used against me love." Orcus grinned at Sanctity who flushed bright red.

"I wasn't _that _loud." She huffed. Orcus raised an eyebrow at his wife and if possible the bright red flush deepened on her cheeks. A scoff behind them alerted them both that they were not alone anymore.

"I beg to differ." Apollonia said from behind them. "Selenity finally in labour?" She asked and Amia nodded as another cry made her wince. Asterion helped his wife off the ground and held her as she flinched every time Selenity cried out in pain. She looked over to Kiran who seemed to be pacing up and down.

"If you pace any more son, you will fall through the floor." Orcus chuckled. Kiran went to say something when Selenity cursed again this time his name was mixed in with it.

"I hope she didn't mean that." Kiran winced as the curse came again. It was going to be a long day.

A few hours later, everyone was still on edge. Suddenly Selenity cried out and a small baby's cry followed after hers. Kiran looked up with wide eyes as Kassidy stepped out of the room with a beaming smile.

"You have a healthy baby daughter." Kassidy smiled. Kiran blinked a few times before that registered in his mind. He had a daughter.

"C-Can I see them?" He asked. Kassidy nodded as Orcus patted Kiran on the shoulder.

"I have said it before but I will say it again. You are doing a wonderful thing for Selenity and the baby. I am proud to call you my son." He smiled.

"Thank you." Kiran almost stuttered. He walked into the room like a zombie but what he saw made his knees feel weak. Selenity was sitting up on the bed with a few pillows behind her, her hair was sticking to her face. To anyone else she looked like a mess but to him she couldn't look more beautiful. What made his heart burst with love and happiness was the neatly wrapped pink bundle in his wife's arms that was feeding from her. He slowly walked over to them and inhaled deeply as Selenity looked at him with complete joy on her face.

"She is so beautiful." She said softly as Kiran sat down beside her. He inhaled deeply at the beautiful baby girl in his wife's arms. She was just as beautiful as her mother.

"She is." Kiran said softly making the baby girl stop feeding as she looked at him with hazy blue eyes.

"I know it's strange but she has your eyes." Selenity said softly. Kiran nodded, still in shock that this baby was so beautiful. She was an exact image of her mother. A head of soft silver hair and blue eyes that seemed to stare into his. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked in a small quiet voice.

Losing his voice, Kiran could only nod as Selenity paced their daughter into his waiting arms. Yes their daughter. He gasped as he held her for the first time. Tears welled up as she looked up at him with wonder.

"Serenity." He whispered making Selenity smile.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Selenity said softly. "I'm pleased she looks so much like me."

"Of course she would." Kiran smiled. His daughter made a cute cooing noise that took his attention from his wife. "Just like Arion."

"Jealous." They both laughed.

**Age 1**

Kiran smiled as he watched Selenity play peek a boo with Serenity and every time Selenity went boo, Serenity burst into fits of giggles. He chuckled fondly as Serenity began reaching out to her mother. It was moments like that, that made his heart melt. Selenity smiled as she lifted up her daughter and giggled as Serenity made a funny face at her.

"You are such a cutie." She smiled. Serenity giggled and turned her head as if she was looking for something.

"Da-Da." Kiran dropped his scroll as he looked up at his daughter with wide eyes. "Da-Da." She said again firmly as she reached out for him. Kiran's heart burst with joy as he stood up and walked over to his family. Selenity handed a giggling Serenity over to Kiran and wiped away a tear that had fallen. Kiran was speechless.

"Her first word." Selenity smiled. Kiran kissed his daughter on the forehead were her golden crescent moon rest and she burst into giggles.

"Ma-Ma." Serenity smiled as Selenity joined in on the hug. Kiran smiled as Serenity leaned in and allowed her head to fall onto his shoulder. Selenity beamed brightly at them both. Each moment was precious to them both but she knew deep down she definitely made the right choice and she knew Kiran felt that way as well.

**Age 6**

Serenity was a compete spitting image of her mother as she grew up much to everyone's joy and relief. She was sat outside in the gardens, hugging her knees when Miranda her younger cousin came outside.

"Serenity!" Miranda laughed. She frowned when she noticed her cousin was sad. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Serenity smiled lightly. Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"Uncle Kiran says its time to come in for lunch." Miranda said softly. Serenity nodded as she got up and brushed the dirt off her dress. She followed her cousin into the main hall where she saw her parents chatting with her Aunt Amia and Uncle Asterion. Beside her father was her younger brother Sirius. Sirius was a spitting image of Kiran right down to the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"There you two are." Amia smiled. Apart from the blonde hair that Miranda had, most thought Miranda and Serenity were twins which was quite ironic.

"Sorry mama." Miranda said as she sat at the table and so did Serenity. Selenity looked at her daughter with concern on her face.

"Serenity sweetheart, are you alright?" She asked.

"How come I don't look like daddy but Sirius does?" Serenity suddenly asked shocking everyone at the table. Asterion shot his sister a worried look but Kiran jumped in.

"Of course you do look like me my little moonbeam." Kiran said as he looked at her with a smile. "You just take after your mother more than me. It is common in families that the daughter takes after her mother more while the son takes after his father." He smiled.

"Really?" She asked and Kiran nodded.

"You see when you frown, your nose scrunches up like mine." Kiran winked. Serenity giggled as he pulled a face at her.

"Did someone say something to you sweetheart?" Selenity asked and Serenity nodded.

"A servant girl told me I looked nothing like daddy so he couldn't be my real daddy." Serenity frowned.

"Now don't listen to what others say. I am your daddy and that's all that matters." Kiran said softly and Serenity nodded. During lunch, Kiran and Selenity looked at each other with concerned glances. Even though Serenity was still young, she was very intelligent. They were safe for now.

Sirius frowned as he looked at both of his parents but said nothing as he went back to his lunch. One way or another he would find out what was going on and who that servant was that caused a great deal of upset to his sister.

**Age 13**

Serenity frowned as she closed another book she was reading. Miranda, Marina, Anika and Thora were all busy with training to be Guardians of their planets. Marina was from Mars, Anika was from Mercury and Thora was from Jupiter. When they all turned 13, they came to the Moon to become a part of Serenity's personal guard like their mothers were for her mother. She frowned as she thought of her mother. She was always so busy now.

"Now why are you frowning my little moon beam?" Kiran's voice startled Serenity out of her thoughts as she turned around.

"Daddy! You're back!" Serenity exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and hugged her father with everything she had.

"You did not answer my question Serenity." Kiran said once his daughter let him go out of her death grip.

"I was thinking of mama. She is always so busy." Serenity sighed sadly. "Yesterday,I thought we could see the horses together like we always do but she said she was too busy."

"Ah." Kiran chuckled as he led his daughter out of the main hall. "You see your mother is just taking care of some things that tend to take up a lot of time. It is the same for every King and Queen sweetheart."

"I know daddy but I wish mama wasn't always so busy." Serenity frowned. "I am lonely sometimes as well." She sighed. "The girls are training to be Guardians, Sirius is with his friends and here I am stuck inside reading."

"So you are bored." He chuckled.

"Daddy!" Serenity frowned.

"You see sweetheart, there is a reason why your mother is busy." Kiran said as he led her outside. Serenity frowned but followed her father to the stables. Her eyes widened when she saw her mother grooming a beautiful black horse with a tint of silver flowing through it.

"Ah there you are." Selenity beamed at her daughter.

"Mama?" She asked confused as Selenity took her hand and brought her over to the horse. "What's going on?"

"This is your birthday present my little one." She smiled."I am sorry for being so busy lately, I have been planning your birthday ball."

"Oh!" Serenity blushed bright red as she remembered it was her birthday in a few days. "Is..."

"She. Yes she is yours." Selenity smiled. "Which means, you need to come and groom her, feed and water her daily." She smiled at Serenity's awed look as the horse nudged her hand slightly.

"Starlight." Serenity suddenly said making Selenity smile. "Thank you mama. She is beautiful."

Selenity felt tears form as she watched her daughter bond with her new horse. It seemed she was growing up too fast but she couldn't be prouder.

From a distance a shadowed figure watched the mother and daughter chat as they tended to the horse.

"Soon everything will change."

* * *

**Okay things are starting to heat up now. We are just coming up to half way with this story. Chapter 13 will be up sometime tomorrow night or the day after.  
**

**Anyway hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as I loved writing it ^^**

**If you liked it then please leave a review that button is begging for attention c: if not then please no flaes**

**Until next time**

**TheIrishLily**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay here is chapter 13 for you all c: sorry about the delay, it's been a couple of crazy days. Hope you all like this c:**

**As normal I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own every non canon name/planet used.**

* * *

Time flew by quickly for everyone. True to Kiran's word, Serenity took after her mother in many ways which pleased him greatly though she still remained to this day, a daddy's little girl just like Sirius was a mummy's boy in a way, though he would never admit it out loud.

Serenity sighed softly as she stared at the Earth with longing and fascination in her blue eyes. Ever since her history lessons with Anika, Serenity often found herself wondering what the Earth was truly like. She was taught that they were a proud and barbaric race but something inside told her that not all Earth people were like that.

"Serenity?" Sirius asked with a concerned voice. Even though there was a year between them, Sirius tended to act like a big brother instead of a little one which made Serenity smile all the time. It was nice but sometimes it annoyed her and he knew it.

"Hm? What is it Sirius?" Serenity asked in a distant tone. Sirius frowned as Serenity never spaced out and it worried him.

"I have been calling your name for several minutes. You were thinking of going to explore that planet?" Sirius never liked Earth as he read books on their history.

"I was only thinking of what it would be like." Serenity sighed. "Is there something you wanted of me Sirius? If not then leave me be." Serenity said. Her thoughts were confirmed when Sirius huffed and walked off. She looked back at the Earth and sighed to herself. She was turning 16 in less than 3 months and already her parents wanted her to think about choosing a future husband. However this time around, her mother made it very clear that it was her choice. She would not be pushed into anything she didn't like.

"I wish I could see what it was like on Earth." Serenity whispered as she stood up and brushed off the dirt from her dress. She gasped as an idea suddenly came to mind. She wanted to visit the Earth and she was damn well going to. She smirked to herself as she all but skipped back into the castle.

She would have to be quick and silent but also made sure she was disguised. Smiling as she went back to her room to plan her night away.

Serenity smiled as she looked around the halls, making sure that everyone was in bed. Placing her hood over her hair, Serenity crept out of the palace with a grin. She made her way to the planetary gateway where it allowed anyone to travel to different planets. She stood inside and thought of Earth but more importantly the rose garden she found in a history book. A bright flash of silver light flooded her sight as she disappeared from the gateway unaware that Miranda had seen her disappear.

Serenity opened her eyes and her smile grew so much, her cheeks were starting to hurt. She was in the rose garden that she saw in the book. There were so many roses of different colours, colours that she never knew existed. She slowly walked through the garden and giggled. It seemed her dreams of seeing this had come true.

"Who is there?! Show yourself!" Serenity hid behind a tree making sure that her hair covered her crescent moon that showed on her forehead. She hid a gasp as a handsome man of 19 years old walked into the gardens. He was tall like her father but he had short black hair that fell over piercing sapphire eyes that reminded her of the night sky. He was a God among men. "I know you are hiding behind that tree. I will cause you no harm." His deep voice sent shivers down her spine but she found herself stepping out from behind the three.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trespass." She said softly.

The man could barely believe his eyes. Before him stood a goddess. Her silver hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her blue eyes shone with curiosity but a slight trace of fear.

"These are my private gardens Miss?" He asked the silent question for her name.

"Se—Rena." Serenity almost cursed herself for giving her full name. "And you are?"

"Pince Endymion of Earth." Endymion couldn't stop the smile of her gasp and wide eyed look.

"I am really sorry! I am not from around here." She blushed softly.

"I can see that." Endymion chuckled. "Since you are here...would you like a tour?" He asked. He sensed no danger from this young woman but there was something that drew him in like nothing else before.

"I would love to but I have to get back home. My family will be worried." She said softly. "Maybe another time Your Highness?" She asked softly. Endymion frowned but nodded.

"Of course. Now I am assuming you came by the gateway?" He asked and she nodded with a small blush. "Allow me to escort you there." He said with a smile which in return she smiled back. She nodded as he led her to the gateway.

"Thank you Your Highness." Serenity said softly.

"It's just Endymion to you Rena." He smiled. Along the way they had chatted about anything and everything. "May I see you soon?" He asked. Serenity blushed brightly but found herself nodding with a smile. Her eyes widened as he took her hand in with his and kissed the back of it ever so lightly but it was enough to send shivers down her spine. "I look forward to hearing from you."

Serenity nodded as she found herself at a loss for words. She stepped into the gateway and thought of her home. The last thing she saw before the bright silver flash was Endymion's handsome face.

She could only hope she would be able to see him again. She appeared back on the Moon and sighed as she stepped outside.

"And where the hell were you?!"

This was not good. Serenity winced as she had a lot of explaining to do. Miranda looked at her princess with serious eyes.

"Well?"

"I was um on Earth."

"EARTH?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF SELENE WERE YOU THINKING?!" Miranda screamed at her. Serenity hushed her quickly as they went inside and went straight to her chambers.

"It's not what you think. I was curious!" Serenity hissed at her.

"You could have been hurt Serenity or worse." Miranda shook her head. "There is something different about you. Did you meet someone?" She asked and Serenity sighed dreamily as she sat down on her bed.

"He was so handsome Miranda. More handsome than any man I have ever met." Serenity tried to hold in the squeal from her voice. "But we also had a conversation and I am not talking about a small one, we chatted for what it seemed like hours." Serenity said.

"It was hours." Miranda glared at her. "Time moves differently on the two planets. Who was he?"

"He said his name was Endymion." Serenity said making Miranda's eyes go wide.

"What did you say your name was to him?"

"Rena?" Serenity asked softly.

"Oh Serenity! I think you have messed things up."

* * *

**Okay guys that's the end of chapter 13, things are starting to get a little more interesting. Chapter 14 should be up tomorrow sometime hopefully. **

**If you liked it then please give that little button down there a little love and leave a review c: if you didn't like it then please no flames.**

**Until next time**

**TheIrishLily**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys as promised here is chapter 14 c: Hope you all like it. Just a little heads up, Endymion isn't an only child so if you don't like it then please don't flame.**

**As normal I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own every non canon name/planet mentioned in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Serenity stared at her best friend with confused eyes as she paced up and down the room muttering in a mixture of Venusian and Lunarian. She never saw Miranda like this before.

"You weren't supposed to meet him until your 16th birthday." Miranda muttered to herself as she thought everything over. "What else happened?" She asked. Serenity stared at her in shock but told her everything. "That is good. There was no bonding of sort was there?" Serenity's eyes widened then she frowned.

"Miranda! I just met the man!" Serenity said with a annoyed expression on her face. "Now if you will excuse me, I am tired." Serenity said. Miranda blinked in surprise before bowing and leaving the room. She would have to inform the others about this but she wouldn't tell the King and Queen. After all it wasn't like she slept with the man and got with child. Miranda shook her head as she found Marina, Thora and Anika in the family rooms where they stayed.

"Girls we need to talk." Miranda said seriously.

Days blended into weeks, weeks turned into months. Serenity never went back to Earth as after that night, Miranda made it her mission to make sure she was never alone. There was always a guard outside her door and wherever she went, one of the girls was always with her. It was starting to get on her nerves! Serenity sighed as she found her mother overseeing the final details for the ball tonight. She still couldn't believe that she was 16 years old now. Where had the time gone?

**On Earth**

Endymion groaned as he closed his book shut. For the past 3 months, the woman, Rena, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Her blue eyes haunted him every waking moment but also his dreams. It had gotten to the point where he was distracted during training sessions with his personal guard. His head bodyguard, Kunzite, mentioned that he needed to get his head straight otherwise he could die in a battle.

Not a chance in hell.

He shook his head trying to get rid of the woman in his mind. He was meeting the Crown Princess of the Moon tonight. His parents wanted an alliance with the Moon but his grandparents refused. It wasn't until the crown princess was born that his parents decided to ignore his grandparents. He smiled as a knock on the door and the voice behind it was his beloved mother.

"Enter." Endymion smiled. His mother Alastrina was a beautiful woman. She had long sleek black hair and blue eyes that were the same shade as his. "Mother."

"Ah my son. It's time to get ready." Alastrina smiled gently at her son. He reminded her so much of his father and older sister Alexandra. Their youngest Alethea took more after her mother than anyone.

"Of course." Endymion said in a slightly reserved tone.

"Don't worry Endymion. Fate has a way of bringing people together in the most strangest ways." Alastrina smiled as she left the room. Endymion frowned as he thought over his mothers words. It was as if she knew something he didn't. Shaking his head, he left his study and went to his chambers to change into his royal uniform. Despite the fact he didn't know the crown princess herself, he wanted to make a good first impression.

A few minutes later, he found his mother with his father and two sisters. Alexandra was a tall young woman, there was 2 years between them and technically she should have been the heir of Earth but she did not want to rule. She had long black hair that had a slight blue tint to them like their father's hair. Alethea on the other hand, had a very dark shade of pink hair that was from Alastrina's side of the family. All three of them had their mother's deep blue eyes.

"Ah my boy." King Endymion smiled. Each son had been named Endymion in the Earth family as it was a traditional thing. Endymion nodded in greeting as Alethea hugged him.

"You saw me earlier this morning Alethea." Endymion chuckled. King Endymion merely smiled as they walked out of the throne room and headed to the gateway. Endymion's heart suddenly ached at the memory of seeing Rena here 3 months ago. Alexandra and Alethea both looked at each other with worried looks when they saw the sadness in their brother's eyes.

"Right, let's go." King Endymion said as he thought of the Moon and so did his family. They all arrived at the gateway where guards and Princess Thora was waiting for them.

"Welcome to the Moon." Thora smiled as she bowed in respect causing everyone else to do the same. "Please follow me. I will lead you to the Castle's ballroom where you will meet the Queen, King, Crown Princess and Prince." She smiled. King Endymion nodded as Alastrina walked beside him and their three children behind them. Endymion took in his surroundings and held in a sigh as they entered the ballroom.

"Smile Endymion." Alexandra whispered to her brother. Endymion frowned but nodded as they were lead to the King and Queen of the Moon. Endymion bowed just like his family but when he looked up, he saw the most beautiful woman in the entire room.

"R-Rena?" He asked shocked. A small gasp came from the woman before him.

Serenity couldn't believe her eyes! Endymion, the man that she knew she was in love with from the first moment she met him, was standing before her on the Moon! She could barely breathe as he said the name she gave him.

"Serenity, you know this young man?" Kiran asked with a small scolding tone. Serenity stared at Endymion for countless moments before looking at her father.

"Papa, I..." Serenity stammered.

"I apologise your Majesties, your daughter and I have met before but only once. I was extremely curious about the Moon and travelled here one day. I stumbled upon a village where I met the Princess and she guided me back." Endymion lied smoothly. Alexandra and Alethea both hid giggles at Serenity's wide eyed look.

"Is this true daughter?" Selenity asked. The look in Endymion's eyes told her to say yes or they both would be in big trouble.

"Y-Yes mother, however I did not know he was the Prince of Earth." Serenity said softly. Serenity knew by the snickers behind her, the Guardians did not believe their cover story.

"Well now that is sorted. Welcome to the Moon and to you young prince, welcome back." Kiran chuckled. "My wife and I look forward to talking more with you both on an alliance between our two worlds."

"We also look forward to that as well." King Endymion smiled as they shook hands. Selenity and Alastrina started talking among themselves as they divided up. Serenity hid a sigh of relief as the attention was no longer on her. She was startled when Endymion walked over to her.

"May I have a word in private with you?" He asked. Serenity nodded as she took his offered arm, both did not see the smirks on their mother's faces.

"And to think that they think we believe their cover story." Selenity whispered to Alastrina who nodded.

"My son was always the smooth talker. He almost had me fooled." Alastrina chuckled. Selenity nodded with a grin.

"Knowing them, we will have a wedding soon." Selenity chuckled as they joined their husbands. Both Kiran and Endymion looked at their wives with a confused expression. The two women smirked at each other making the men shake their heads with chuckles.

**Meanwhile outside**

"I can see why you wanted to visit Earth." Endymion smiled as he looked at his planet from this view. He was truly amazed by the sheer beauty of the Earth.

"Yes. Why did you lie to my parents?" Serenity asked. Endymion smiled causing her to blush lightly.

"Why did you lie along with me?" Endymion asked. He chuckled at her pout and found himself wanting to kiss it away. "Why didn't you tell me who you were 3 months ago?" He asked softly. Serenity looked at him startled by the question.

"I was scared. I have read enough history books to know there was some tension between the Moon and Earth people." She said softly.

"I see and now?" He asked.

"I am beginning to wonder if history is entirely true." Serenity smiled as she walked down the steps and into the garden. "How are you finding the Moon?" She asked.

"It's different but a good different. Apart from Elysian, I have never been outside the Earth." He said softly.

"Elysian?" Serenity asked. Endymion smiled at her curiosity and told her about the Dream land that was protected by his cousin Alexander. The girls along with Alexandra and Alethea watched the couple walk in the gardens together chatting as if they had known each other for years.

"I wonder if they will fall in love." Anika sighed.

"They already are." Miranda smiled. "Once they both accept it, their soul marks will appear."

"Soul marks?" Alexandra asked confused.

"Oh! I am the daughter of Venus so I have this gift where I can see soul mates." She smiled. "You both have yet to meet the men that will steal your heart and soul." She winked. Alethea blushed brightly at the thought of that while Alexandra frowned. She watched her brother and hoped and prayed to Gaia that he would not mess this up.

"Serenity..." Endymion trailed off not knowing how to tell her how he feels about her. Suddenly a thought came to mind that caused him to grin but he would have to talk to Kiran first.

"Hm?" She asked softly.

"Would you join me inside for a dance?" He asked making her eyes light up. She nodded as he led her inside where for the rest of the night, she was his dance partner.

"Won't be long before he asks me if he can court her." Kiran whispered to Selenity making her smile brightly. Sirius made a gagging motion that had his father smacking the back of his head lightly. "Behave."

"He better not hurt her." Sirius muttered. Selenity smiled at her son with a knowing look. She looked back at her daughter and hoped that this would be the one for her but from the way Endymion was looking at her daughter, she knew right there and then.

This was true love.

* * *

**Okay we are about half way through the story now c: things are starting to get very interesting in the next few chapters. Chapter 15 should be up tomorrow night or the day after depending on what time I get back from work etc. Life can be so distracting from posting/writing  
**

**Anyway...**

**If you liked this then please give that button below some loving and leave me a review c: if not then please no flames**

**Until next time**

**TheIrishLily**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys as promised here is chapter 15. I really love this chapter and I hope you all as well c:**

**As normal I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own every non canon name/planet used and mentioned in this story.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Serenity sighed happily as she threw herself backwards onto her bed. Tonight had to be the best night of her entire life! She never thought she would ever meet Endymion again but this time around, it was more perfect than ever. They danced until the ball ended and the way he looked at her, as if she was the only thing in his world, made her feel like a woman. She couldn't help but remember the fondness but also the happiness in his sapphire eyes when she would chat with his sisters and got on so well with them.

"I wonder if they would ever be sister in laws." She whispered then burst into giggles as she got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

**The next day **

Serenity was right. Today was a brilliant day. She woke up in a extremely happy mood and she found out from Miranda that Endymion was speaking to Kiran about something extremely important. She couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"Good morning Serenity." Selenity smiled knowingly. Serenity looked at her mother with confused blue eyes.

"What do you know mama?" Serenity asked looking at her.

"Oh nothing." Selenity said in a tone that made Serenity glare at her. Selenity hid a giggle as her daughter tried to use the 'look' on her. It was mostly puppy dog eyes.

"You do!" She exclaimed.

"You will find out soon enough." Selenity chuckled as she walked out of the hall and into her husband's study. She opened the door after knocking softly. She nodded her head towards Endymion who stood and bowed. She giggled to herself as she stood beside her husband and Endymion sat down. Kiran gave his wife a loving look that made her blush before turning his attention back to Endymion.

"So you are telling me that after meeting my daughter once you love her and wish to marry her?" Kiran asked slowly. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, Your Majesty." Endymion said keeping to his story that he told last night. Selenity chuckled as she placed her hand on her husband's shoulder and he nodded.

"Really Prince Endymion? So 3 months ago you don't remember meeting our daughter but of course she was wearing a disguise and she had her hair done a different way that would hide the royal crescent moon. Oh and she also gave you the nickname Rena." She smiled at his shocked look. "I do know my daughter well Prince Endymion and I also saw the look on her face when she saw you last night. Do not worry we are not angry."

"You knew all this time? Why did you let me lie to you last night and not call me out?" He asked curious. Selenity chuckled softly making Kiran grin while Endymion frowned a little.

"I know Serenity has read the history books about our planets and she did not want to cause a civil war by breaking a rule about us not setting foot on the Earth. I also know you would do anything to protect her even from herself." Kiran said softly. "You have our permission to court Serenity and ask for her hand in marriage. If she says yes then you have our blessings." He said making Endymion nod with a smile on his face but a sudden thought of Serenity not feeling the same way he did made his smile falter.

"Trust me young man when I say this. Serenity will not reject you." Selenity smiled as Endymion nodded and left the room to find his princess.

"I thought we were going to wait for a few days before telling them that we knew all along?" Kiran chuckled.

"The desperate look in his eyes reminded me of the way you looked when we first met." Selenity winked but she grew serious. "Though I am worried. It has been 16 years Kiran..."

"He is probably biding his time. Whatever happens we will face it together love. I told you before I married you, I will always stand by your side. You are mine and I am yours." He said seriously making her blush but she nodded as a smile formed on her face. She squealed as he pulled her down and she fell onto his lap with a small thud. Before she could say a word, his lips covered hers in a love filled kiss.

Endymion held a breath as he found Serenity grooming her horse Starlight but to his surprise, his horse Storm was right beside Serenity, whining like a young foal for her attention. Serenity giggled as she patted Storm on his mane making Endymion smile.

"You are not so bad. You act tough just like your owner but deep down you just want to be loved." Serenity whispered not knowing Endymion heard every word.

_'She reads me like an open book. I wonder what she will say to my question?' _Endymion thought as he walked over to them.

"Serenity." Endymion said softly making Serenity turn around with a startled look on her face.

"Oh! It is just you Prince Endymion." Serenity blushed as he walked over to her.

"I thought we were passed the prince and princess part." He chuckled making her blush deepen even further.

"Is there something you wanted Endymion?" Serenity said in a shy tone that made his heart ache. She kept her gaze on Storm as she brushed his mane. His father had gone home early this morning and brought back the horses in case they wanted to ride through the fields of the Moon.

"Actually yes." Endymion said softly as he took her hand in with his. Serenity's eyes widened at the touch but found herself staring into his sapphire eyes. "Serenity, will you do me the honour of allowing me to court you?" He never felt this nervous in his entire life. He held a breath waiting for her answer.

Serenity felt like she couldn't breathe. So many emotions ran through her at his words. Relief, happiness, joy and dare she say it, love. Yes love.

"Y-Yes." She stammered softly. "I would be honoured to be courted by you." Serenity blushed as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. She knew by his smile and release of breath, he was hoping she would say yes but also there was that fear she would say no.

Miranda and the others all smiled at each other as they watched their princess bond with Endymion while they groomed the horses.

"They look soo happy." Marina sighed happily and the others nodded. What could go wrong?

Apparently everything at that moment.

Serenity and Endymion came into the main throne room after spending the afternoon together. Serenity knew she had made the right choice but what she saw in the throne room shocked her.

"L-Lysias?" Serenity asked shocked.

"Hello Serenity. It's been a long time."

* * *

**I couldn't resist adding in a little more drama to the mix. Runs and hides! Okay chapter 16 should be up tomorrow or the day after as normal hopefully.  
**

**If you really liked this then please please hit that button below and give it some good loving and leave a review c: if not then please no flames.**

**Until next time**

**TheIrishLily**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys as promised here is chapter 16, the amount of reviews I have gotten so far is just amazing! I am so glad you guys love this story so much! It makes me so happy that this makes you happy. Okay Lysias was introduced in the last chapter and now more about him is reveled! Anyway I will stop rambling on and let you all read this chapter.  
**

**As normal I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own every non canon name/planet mentioned/used in this story. (If you don't like the names then its fine c: but I do)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**A 11 year old Serenity smiled as she ran through the gardens with her best friend Lysias. He had joined the Lunarian army when he was 12 years old. And now he was 15. **_

"_**Lysias?" Serenity asked confused when he slowed down. A sad look flickered through his eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it came. **_

"_**Serenity, I'm going away for a while." Lysias said softly shocking Serenity.**_

"_**W-Why?!" She exclaimed.**_

"_**I am training to be a soldier Serenity. The general wants me to go to Nal'vor to train with my own soldiers." He said with a small smile. **_

"_**But..."**_

"_**I'll write I promise." Lysias promised.**_

"_**Ok." Serenity said sadly. **_

"_**Come on Serenity, race you to the fountain."**_

_**A week later Serenity was still waiting for news on Lysias when her mother walked into the room.**_

"_**Mama?" She asked confused.**_

"_**Lysias has gone missing Serenity." Selenity said sadly as Serenity sat down on the chair in shock. He promised her he would be ok. He promised. **_

Endymion's happy mood was suddenly going down hill the more this Lysias man looked at his princess. Sure he hasn't asked Serenity to be his wife but he was courting her. Lysias was tall like he was but he had long dark blonde hair that was tied into a low ponytail and deep green eyes.

"Over 5 years." Serenity whispered in shock. "I thought you were dead."

"Nope. Just training." Lysias smiled gently but frowned as he looked at Endymion. "And you are?" He asked. "I do not recognize you."

"Oh I'm sorry Lysias. This is Endymion, Prince of Earth." Serenity smiled at Endymion with a smile that was only for him which made Endymion feel slightly more relaxed. Serenity noticed Endymion was slightly tense despite the smile she gave him. She wondered why but as she looked at Lysias, she saw something different in his eyes.

"It is a pleasure. Are you here for an alliance?" Lysias asked in a tone that made Serenity blink at.

"I don't know what you are thinking Lysias but Endymion is a guest in my home. He is also courting me." Serenity said seriously making Selenity smile in pride at her daughter's words. "You however are not a guest if you keep up this cold attitude."

"I believe my daughter has said everything that we were thinking." Kiran chuckled. Lysias turned around quickly and stared at the Moon King. Selenity looked at her husband with a sly grin.

"But..." Lysias trailed off when Kiran gave him a pointed glare.

"I believe you are tired and need to rest. You have had a long journey here." Selenity smiled sweetly but Kiran saw the devious look in her eyes. Lysias frowned but left with the guard that stood near him. He shot Serenity a look that made her want to shiver and hide behind Endymion but she kept strong. She was the heir of the Moon and she would not back down from anything.

"Maybe we can catch up tomorrow?" He asked. Serenity only nodded but didn't say yes or no. Once Lysias was gone, she let out a release of breath.

"Are you alright?" Endymion asked in a slightly worried tone which made Serenity's heart flutter. She nodded with a smile as Kiran and Selenity left the room, giving the couple some alone time again for that afternoon.

"I am fine." She smiled as they left the room. Once they reached his chambers, Serenity blushed brightly as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight princess." He teased making her playfully glare at him.

"Goodnight, prince." Serenity smirked as she winked and walked away. She reached her room and closed the door. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it was going to explode. She changed into her nightgown and laid down on her bed thinking of Endymion. She fell asleep with a peaceful smile on her face not knowing Endymion did the very same thing.

Weeks flew by and Serenity found herself falling deeper in love with Endymion and Endymion found himself in love with Serenity but every time each of them tried to say a word, one man would step in.

Lysias.

The name of the man was enough to send Endymion's temper through the roof. Each time he tried to tell Serenity and ask her the one question he wanted to ask of her, Lysias was there. He frowned as he tried looking for Serenity but couldn't seem to find her. His sisters adored Serenity to the point where they wanted her to be their sister properly. His parents also loved Serenity which went down well with her parents as his mother and Serenity's mother got on extremely well. Smiling in triumph as he found Serenity, his smile faded when he saw her with Lysias. He was about to turn around when he heard Serenity speak.

"Lysias! I do not care what you think of Earth! You have your own views and I respect that but keep them to yourself. I will not tolerate any form of slander." She hissed at him. Endymion blinked in surprise and shock. She was defending a planet she didn't know.

"They bring nothing but pain and grief Serenity! I bet your so called Prince hasn't told you the nickname he earned throughout his life." He said with a smirk.

"Actually he has." Serenity smirked at the pale look on his face. "And you also forget that I have trained with my Guardians and my Uncle is a general of the Lunarian Army." She shrugged. "You will learn your place Lysias and it is not above me. Now if you will excuse me, I am late." She said as she walked away with the pride and dignity of a Princess.

Endymion blinked as his smile grew wider. He set off to find his princess and did not take him long as she was by the fountains where he asked to court her. They had known each other for a month now and already he knew she was the one for him. Serenity looked up and smiled when she saw Endymion walking towards her.

"Endy." She smiled then blushed at the slip of the nickname. Endymion raised an eyebrow as he looked at his princess.

"Endy?" He repeated. "I like that."

"Y-You do?" She stammered.

"Yes. Only fair you have a nickname for me like I do for you." He winked.

"Rena isn't..."

"I was actually thinking Sere." He chuckled at her blush as he sat down next to her. "There is actually something I wanted to ask you." Endymion said softly making her look at him with wide eyes.

"Y-Yes?" She asked softly.

"I know we have only known each other for a month but a month is long enough for me to know how I feel about you." Endymion said as he took her hand in with his. "I'm in love with you Serenity." He said softly. Serenity's eyes widened impossibly as she took in his words.

"I love you too!" Serenity exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him with everything she had. Endymion's mind shut down the moment she said she loved him back. Pulling back slightly when he did regain control over his mind, he gently raised her chin and smiled a the light blush on her cheeks but the happy look in her eyes. He leaned down slowly giving her room to move away but instead she reached up.

The first moment their lips connected the best thing Serenity could describe it as was fireworks. She felt loved and content as she responded back to her first kiss with the man she was in love with. It was perfect.

Endymion pulled back but was close enough to lean his forehead against hers. Serenity caught her breath as she closed her eyes in happiness.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." She whispered back.

From a distance, Miranda smiled as she watched the entire scene play out. She knew they were both in love with each other but seeing them come together like this was just amazing. She loved seeing soul mates find each other. She knew it wouldn't be too long before Serenity and Endymion find their marks on their bodies and know the truth about them both. She wondered if she would ever meet her soul mate and the others as well.

Miranda shrugged the sad thoughts of finding her own soul mate as she walked away from the sight of her princess connecting even deeper with her prince.

Only time would tell.

* * *

**Okay love has been declared and now the heat gets turned up a notch c: hope you all enjoyed that. Chapter 17 should be up sometime tomorrow night or the day after as normal.  
**

**If you liked it then please oh please hit that little button and review. I do love when I read the comments you guys make c: if you didn't like it then please no flames.**

**Until next time**

**TheIrishLily**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys as promised here is chapter 17. I know I'm stirring things up a bit and they are going to get a lot more interesting in the next lot of chapters so hold onto your seats and enjoy the ride. **

**As normal I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own every non canon name/planet used/mentioned in this story.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Serenity was deliriously happy. After finding out that her love for Endymion had been returned by him, everything was going her way. Lysias had kept to himself and stopped interrupting the time she had with Endymion. She was on her way to see her parents when she saw Kiran shaking his head and Selenity looked worried. Fear suddenly spread through her entire being like a storm.

"Mama? Papa? What's wrong?" Serenity asked worried. Sirius appeared out from around the corner and frowned at his parents.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked in a tone that made Serenity stare at him with wide eyes.

"Serenity, Sirius. It seems Lysias is complicating things deeply." Selenity sighed.

"What do you mean mama?" Serenity asked. She didn't like the sound of this.

"Lysias is asking permission to court you while Endymion does." Kiran said looking at his daughter. The pale look on her face was enough to tell him that she was feeling sick at that.

"No! I refuse to allow him to court me. I don't even love him, I love Endymion." Serenity snapped. "Lysias can take his request and take it beyond Pluto. I am not interested." Serenity said seriously.

"I am sorry you feel that way Serenity." Serenity turned around and saw Lysias standing by the door. "I had hoped you would get over that little girl crush on that prince and see the true one that you should marry." His words made Serenity very angry and it was taking all of her will power not to hit him.

"I would never marry you in a thousand years. We are completely different." Serenity said in a calm tone despite her inner rage.

"You told me when we were younger..." Lysias began when Serenity cut across him.

"That was child's play Lysias! You can't take a 10 year old's word seriously." Serenity said shocked. "I am happy with Endymion, why can't you let it be?"

"No. I will not allow you to taint yourself with his Terran blood." Lysias hissed.

"You..." Serenity was about to lunge when Sirius held her back. "You would do well to leave now before I unleash a month's worth of frustration against you." Serenity said in a colder tone that made Lysias smirk.

"Very well but remember this. I will make you keep that promise." He said as he looked at her with a look of longing before leaving the room. Serenity rubbed her arms as if she was cold.

"Is there any way we can ban him from ever coming to the Moon again?" Serenity asked making her parents laugh.

"I'm afraid not daughter. However where is that lovely prince of yours?" Selenity smiled at the blush on her daughter's cheeks. Serenity hid a happy sigh as she thought of her prince. All thoughts and feelings before disappeared as she thought of Endymion. Shaking her head, she looked at her mother.

"He went back to Earth early this morning but he said he would be back this afternoon, though his father wants him to bring his 4 bodyguards. I hope this is not a problem." She said softly.

"No it's fine." Selenity smiled knowing something was going to happen very soon.

A mother knows these things.

**On Earth**

"Okay, will you calm down? You have only been here what? An hour and already you want to go back to the Moon?" King Endymion chuckled deeply at his son's behaviour. Endymion scowled at his father but humor danced in his eyes.

"I know it's silly father but I really need to talk to mother." Endymion said seriously as his mother walked out of the study and smiled as she got a hug from her son.

"Now what can I do for you my boy?" Alastrina asked.

"Mother." Endymion said warmly. "Do you still have great grandmother Gaia's ring?" He asked shocking his parents.

"Are you going to ask Serenity to marry you?" King Endymion asked and Endymion nodded as he looked at his father. "You have only known her..." He began when Endymion cut him off.

"I love her father more than anything." Endymion said softly. "She means everything to me."

"You are sure?" Alastrina asked softly. She had to be sure that this was real and her son meant every word he was saying.

"More than anything." Endymion said making Alastrina smile brightly as she rushed into her chambers and found a small box that was in her jewellery box. Endymion had given it to her when they were engaged and his mother told her to pass it onto her son when the time was right. She knew this was the time. She walked out of the room and handed Endymion the box.

"Your grandmother told me that one day I would pass this onto my son when the time was right. I am so proud of you Endymion." She smiled as he accepted the box with a smile on his face.

"Thank you mother." Endymion said. "I better get going. The guys?" He knew he didn't need to ask but he felt the need to know where his friends were.

"Are waiting by the gateway for you." King Endymion chuckled. Endymion smiled at his father as he hugged them both goodbye and went straight to the gateway where his four best friends and bodyguards were waiting for him.

The head of his protection was Kunzite. He was a tall man, roughly the same height as Endymion but he had long silvery blonde hair and grey eyes that seemed to be wise beyond his years. Beside him was Zoisite, Zoisite was the medical healer in the group and was as everyone called him a book worm. He had long blonde curly hair that he wore in a low ponytail and blue eyes. Next to Zoisite was Nephrite, he was one of the few Star readers left on Earth and it was a gift that was not to be taken lightly. He had long wavy brown hair and green eyes. Last but not least was the joker and pervert of the group, Jadeite. He loved to have a laugh and tease everyone but when it came to the serious things, he was extremely serious but in a good way. He had short blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"So any cute girls on the Moon?" Jadeite winked making everyone shake their heads in amusement. Jadeite grinned at the look in Kunzite's eyes. He lived for pissing off the stoic general.

"Jad seriously. Grow up." Kunzite warned. Jadeite chuckled making Zoisite and Nephrite shoot looks at each other. Kunzite and Jadeite provided a lot of entertainment when they were riled up. Jadeite did it on purpose. Most of the time.

"Whatever Kunz. Right shall we go?" Jadeite asked with a smile. Endymion chuckled as he led his friends into the gateway and they all disappeared.

Serenity was beaming with excitement when she saw the gateway flash. The girls followed her out and she was practically jumping up and down. Well she would be if it wasn't for Miranda and Marina holding her down. Serenity held in a squeal when she saw Endymion walk out with four men behind her.

"Welcome back." Serenity smiled. "Though I do hope to visit Earth again."

"You will princess." Endymion chuckled. "May I introduce my Shitennou? This Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoisite and Nephrite." He said as each man bowed to the women.

"It is a pleasure to meet you four. May I introduce my Guardians? This is Miranda, Marina, Anika and Thora." Serenity smiled.

Miranda blinked as her eyes connected straight with Kunzite's eyes. She knew right there and then this man was her soul mate. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Marina was looking at Jadeite with a wary look as he was grinning at her like a fool while Nephrite was giving Thora a knowing look as if he knew they were meant to be together while Zoisite and Anika were already talking quietly to each other.

"Welcome." Miranda said softly making Kunzite give her a small smile. Endymion blinked at the look on his friend's face. He never saw him smile at a woman before. Miranda must be something else to get that reaction out of Kunzite.

"May I have a few moments Sere?" Endymion asked Serenity who nodded with a smile. She took his arm as they walked into the gardens, leaving their guardians to get to know each other.

"Are you alright Endy? You are pale." She frowned.

"I am fine Sere." Endymion smiled at her concern for his well being. They sat down and he held the box in his hand. "I have something I want to ask you Sere." He said. Serenity got flashbacks of the last time he said that but he never asked her anything that time.

"Okay." She said softly.

"I know we have only known each other for 2 months but I feel like I have known you for much longer. You know how much I love you." He said with a smile.

"And you know how much I love you." She blushed.

"So Serenity, will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

* * *

**Aren't I just a meany ;) okay before you all start yelling at me for more...chapter 18 will be up sometime tomorrow hopefully. So I hope you are all happy with that chapter. The Girls and Guys have finally met and now things are kicking up another notch. **

**If you liked it then please hit that button down there (you know you wanna) and give it some love and drop me a review c: I do love seeing them. If you didn't like it then please no flames.**

**Until next time**

**TheIrishLily**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry for the long wait guys! It's been a bit crazy over here and I have been very ill with an ear infection :c anyway enough of the sad news. here is chapter 18 for you all c:**

**As normal I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own every non canon name/planet used/mentioned in this story.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Serenity couldn't believe it. She dreamed of this moment since she met Endymion and now it was coming true. Endymion opened a small box that had a stunning diamond band with two small and one slightly large princess cut diamond ring.

"Yes." Serenity choked out with tears forming. "Yes. I would love nothing more than to become your wife Endy." She smiled at the relieved look on his face but also the love shining in his eyes. He gently slipped the ring onto her finger and she was surprised it was a perfect fit. Before she could ask, his lips covered hers in a love filled kiss that stole her breath away.

From a distance the large group of guardians watched everything and while the girls quietly squealed the guys shook their heads in amusement.

"Makes me wonder why Endymion chose those four to protect him. They are soo boring." Miranda waved her hand in a motion that set Kunzite's temper up a little.

"We are not 'boring' Miranda." Kunzite said crossing his arms. "We just take our job seriously."

"Everyone apart from Jad." Zoisite coughed with a smirk. Jadeite shot him a glare.

"At least I'm not a book worm." Jadeite smirked at the annoyed look on Zoisite's face.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with liking books and actually wanting to read them. I can gather that you have never sat down and read a book for more than 15 minutes." Zoisite said glaring back at him. Anika blushed when he shot her a quiet look and she had a feeling they would be talking more after this. Like Zoisite in the group, she was very quiet and loved to read. Miranda loved to tease her about it all the time but it wasn't her fault that she came from a planet were they were very intelligent.

"Right you two pack it in." Nephrite shook his head. "Seriously you two are an embarrassment."

"Hey." Both guys protested.

"I was wrong. They are not boring!" Miranda said before bursting into giggles with the girls. Kunzite held in a smirk knowing his plan worked. Things were a bit too tense so nothing like a good light hearted joke to ease the tension.

"Air must not be a problem for those two." Jadeite grumbled as their prince was still lip locked with his now fiancé.

"Give him a break. He loves her and she loves him." Miranda smiled at the new couple. "It's good to see soul mates connect."

"Soul mates? You mean..." Kunzite trailed off. Miranda nodded once at him before looking back at the couple.

"Yep. They were always destined to meet and fall in love." She said softly, she missed the relieved look on Kunzite's face.

"That will knock Beryl off her high horse." Nephrite snickered.

"Who is Beryl?" Marina asked not liking this. She had a bad feeling.

"Oh she is a Lady in waiting to Endymion's sister Alexandra but she doesn't like her that much. Beryl has tried to get into Endymion's good graces and um..." Zoisite trailed off.

"Into bed?" Miranda filled in and grinned at Zoisite's small blush.

"Yes but he has always turned her down. He claimed back then he was too busy for anything but he was actually waiting for the right woman which I believe he has found." Nephrite chuckled. "The last couple of months we have never seen Endymion so happy before."

"That's good." Thora said softly. "It is the same with Serenity. I just hope Lysias will get the message now."

"Lysias is kind of like Beryl but as far as we know he hasn't tried that sort of thing on our princess." Anika said softly.

"Let's hope not. Endymion may be a kind man but he is a fierce warrior. He was trained by the best." Kunzite said.

"A bit full of yourself aren't you general?" Miranda smirked at his twitching eyebrow. It seemed she could get under his skin and now she thinks she doesn't want to get out. _'Thank you great grandmother for pairing us up. This is going to be interesting.'_ Miranda thought.

_'She is thinking of something. I wonder what. She has a devious look to her eyes.' _Kunzite thought as he looked at Miranda once before turning his attention back to his prince. His eyes widened when he noticed Endymion and Serenity weren't there in the gardens.

"Where did they go?" Kunzite asked.

"They took off about 5 minutes ago. You and Miranda were in a staring contest." Nephrite shrugged.

"As long as they are in the gardens they are fine. Besides they just got engaged. Give them some alone time." Marina rolled her eyes at the smirk on Jadeite's face. "Come near me and I will light your ass on fire so badly you won't be able to sit down for a year."

"Is that a promise?" Jadeite teased making Marina's hands suddenly glow a beautiful ruby red colour.

"Whoa! Calm down Marina!" Anika said as her own hands began to glow a icy blue.

"This is why I don't like men. They have one thing on their minds." Marina huffed as she walked away but stayed within ear shot of the girls and her princess. Jadeite blinked before he realized he upset Marina.

"Say anything perverted towards her and you won't have to worry about her promise." Miranda said seriously. "Now off you go." She said in a cheerful tone. Jadeite blinked before he went after Marina. Soon after, Anika and Zoisite began chatting together while Nephrite was telling Thora about the stars which caught her interest. Miranda was standing guard as she looked over the guards and so was Kunzite.

"Why did you send Jadeite off knowing he would say something perverted?" Kunzite asked.

"One of the gifts I have of being a descendent of Aphrodite herself is seeing soul bonds." Was all Miranda said for Kunzite to nod in understanding.

"So I can take it Marina and Jadeite..."

"I am not saying anything." Miranda smiled and giggled at his annoyed look. "Soul bonds are formed by themselves not by someone telling you that the person next to you is your soul mate." She said with a smile. Kunzite understood his words as if and when he meets his soul mate, he wants to love her for her not because they were fated to be together.

The next morning Serenity woke up with a huge smile on her face. She looked at her left hand and giggled as the ring her prince gave her sparkled in the sunlight. She had been touched when he told her it had been passed down the family line to each male to give to his future wife. She knew when they had a son together, it would be passed down to him. The thought of children made Serenity blush but smile at the same time.

"My Lady, it's time to get up. You have many things to do today." Anika's voice from behind the door made Serenity smile. She wondered how they got on with the Shitennou last night.

"Thank you Anika." Serenity said as Anika walked away from the door. She slid out of bed and got ready for the day. She was lost in her thoughts of her prince that as she was brushing her hair, a shadow formed over her. She turned around and gasped as Lysias was standing above her. "What in the name of the Moon are you doing in here?!" Serenity demanded as she stood up.

"I came to see you of course." Lysias smiled at her.

"Get out of my chambers! You do not have permission to be here!" She hissed. Lysias was about to say something when he saw a sparkle from her hand. He frowned but left the room knowing it would all come to light when Serenity came to breakfast. Serenity waited until he left before she released her held in breath. That man was seriously beginning to push the boundaries. Quickly putting her hair up in the traditional two bun style that she knew Endymion loved, she went to the main hall where everyone was. She smiled as she sat down at the table and within minutes, Endymion and the Shitennou came in. Serenity's smile widened as Endymion shot her a grin as he sat down next to her.

"Good morning love." He smiled at her blush but she said her good mornings back. Kiran cleared his throat with a smile.

"I am sure by now you all know that Serenity and Endymion are now engaged." He smiled at the cheers but it faded when Lysias stood up.

"I object to this so called engagement." He said shocking everyone. Serenity's eyes narrowed but softened when Endymion's hand covered hers.

"And pray tell why?" Selenity asked. "After all myself and Kiran approve of Endymion."

"His blood will taint your pure line." Lysias said. "And they have only known each other for 2 months."

"Yet in those two months, they have soul bonded and are in love." Miranda said seriously.

"Soul bonded?!" Lysias hissed. His temper was beginning to overflow.

"Yes. I am sure somewhere on their bodies there is Endymion's symbol which is a red rose and Serenity's golden crescent moon." Miranda said making the pair smile brightly at each other. It had come up last night while they were talking about anything and everything. "See. The look on their faces tell me they have found the soul marks."

"I will not stand by and let this happen. Serenity is mine."

"Excuse me?" Kiran asked in a deadly calm voice. Selenity shot a look at her daughter and her future husband. This was starting to feel familiar to her. "I do not remember you asking permission to court Serenity nor do I remember you asking me permission to marry her. I do however remember on both times Endymion asked me. Now you will be escorted from the Moon and taken back to your planet." He said seriously. "Guards."

"You have not seen the last of me." Lysias hissed as he was led away by the guards. Kiran looked over to his daughter that was being comforted by Endymion while the look on Sirius' face was enough to tell him that his son wanted to kill Lysias. Slowly and painfully.

"Well that was an interesting start to the day." Jadeite joked making everyone laugh.

Kiran looked at his wife and held her hand in with his.

"This time, nothing will happen." He whispered to her and she nodded but she couldn't help but feel something else was going to happen. Something that was going to change the fate of everyone.

* * *

**Seems history is repeating oneself. who knows? wait and find out ;) okay chapter 19 should be up sometime tomorrow hopefully, once again I am sorry about the long delay. **

**If you liked this then please oh please hit that button below and drop me a review c: I will answer it ;) if you didn't like it then please no flames.**

**Until next time**

**TheIrishLily~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hiya y'all sorry about the delay (again) it's been a bit crazy in my world at the minute. Work and being ill etc. Anyway here is chapter 19 as promised. Hope you all like it c:**

**As usual I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own every non canon name/planet that is used/mentioned in this story.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

News spread of the engagement like a fire. Many were very happy for their princess and the prince that had stolen her heart. Many on Earth were happy with their prince's choice. All but one woman. Beryl. Beryl was a young and beautiful woman with long deep red hair and blue eyes. She had joined the Lady in waitings for Princess Alexandra to get close to Endymion but despite her advances towards him, he did not seem interested in her. She knew he had gone to the Moon but she was furious to find out that he was marrying that moon princess.

"You want revenge on the woman that stole your prince's heart." A male voice said from behind Beryl. She had retired to her chambers to be alone when she heard the voice. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around but no one was there.

"Who are you?!" Beryl demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Now now. No need to be angry my dear." Beryl watched as a man with long dark blonde hair and deep green eyes stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" She asked in a slightly less demanding tone. She had a feeling this man could help her.

"I am Prince Lysias and I know you want Endymion. I can help you get him."

**On the Moon**

"So..." Serenity drawled making Endymion raise an eyebrow at his fiancé. They had been going over wedding preparations for their wedding on the Moon and since Alexandra was the eldest, she would become Queen of Earth while he was free to stay on the Moon with Serenity.

"Yes?" He teased. He frowned as a serious look overtook the happy smile on her face. Was she having second thoughts?

"When am I going to see Earth again?" She asked making him laugh.

"I thought it was something serious." Endymion shook his head. "Tomorrow if you like? Alexandra and Alethea want to see you, something about wedding dresses and the 3 something that you have." He shrugged making Serenity grin like a cat.

"You mean, something blue, something old, something new and something borrowed." Serenity said in amusement making Endymion nod his head.

"That's it. Mother also said she wanted to get in with it. I believe your mother is going with you as well." He smiled at the bright look in her eyes. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his life.

"So we are all going?"

"Yes. There is also a ball that my parents have arranged for our engagement."

"That is wonderful!" Serenity smiled. Her eyes widened impossibly when she looked over his shoulder.

"Sere?! What's wrong?" He asked in a frantic tone.

"L-look." She said softly as Endymion turned around and saw his head general proceed to kiss the living daylights out of Miranda, who seemed to be pulling him closer.

"It seems we are not the only ones that have fallen in love." He chuckled.

"This is wonderful! I wonder if the others will get together." Serenity said clasping her hands together. If Miranda and Kunzite were together then soon the others would follow.

"Oh no you don't. No playing matchmaker Sere." Endymion warned making her pout. "Careful princess or I might kiss that pout away." He teased making her blush but she smiled which was his plan. He loved seeing her smile.

"Hmm fine you win." Serenity giggled. She could never understand how lucky she was to have him in her life but like her mother taught her, never ignore a gift that has been dropped onto your lap. Hold onto it as tight as you can and never let go.

As Serenity walked around the castle, she found Zoisite and Anika together in the library holding hands and giving each other shy yet intimate smiles. Thora and Nephrite were in the training quarters yet they were extremely gentle with each other. The look in Nephrite's eyes was enough to make Serenity know that they were together in that sense. Lastly she found Marina and Jadeite in the shrine near the prayer room. Marina was showing him the different sutras she had and he was showing a great interest. The happiness in Marina's eyes was heart warming for Serenity. Marina's father had died in a war against a planet in another planet and she was heartbroken for a very long time but it seemed Jadeite's presence was starting to heal that. Yes she loved the girls but there was something about Jadeite that Serenity knew within time, that heartache will turn into fondness when she looked back on memories of her father. Things were finally going right for everyone.

The next day Serenity couldn't wait to visit Earth again. Endymion had left earlier to make sure everything was ready for his fiancé and her family. She smiled as she got her things together and met with her family in the main throne room. Sirius looked bored but at the same time she saw a curious look in his eyes.

"Ready?" Selenity asked. It took everything Serenity had not to jump up and down in her place. As her mother would say, it's not becoming of a princess.

"Yes." Serenity held in her squeal as they all walked to the gateway with the guardians. They disappeared with a flash of light and were now on Earth. Sirius' eyes widened as he looked around in awe. Serenity smiled. It felt good to be back on the Earth. She had missed it.

"Ah you have arrived." King Endymion smiled. "Welcome to Earth." He said as he and Kiran shook hands. Alastrina hugged Selenity then hugged Serenity.

"I am so proud to call you my daughter in law." Alastrina smiled. "Would you all like a tour?"

"We would love that." Selenity smiled. She chuckled as Serenity said her excuse me and all but ran to Endymion who came up to her.

"You saw me this morning Sere." He chuckled as he held her securely in his arms. Serenity raised an eyebrow at the possessive gesture and couldn't resist teasing him.

"You saw me this morning." Serenity teased back. Both were unaware that in the shadows, Beryl was watching with a dark look on her face.

"Endymion told us that there was a ball tonight." Selenity said as she was walking with Alastrina.

"Yes, it's to announce the engagement of our children." Alastrina smiled.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"In a few weeks we will be family so of course I did." Alastrina winked. Selenity chuckled but something inside her told her that this ball would be the time that everything changed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Just all these wedding preparations. Now I understand what my mother was saying when I was getting married to Kiran."

"Yes all mothers are like that." Alastrina smiled. "Alexandra refuses to marry for some strange reason while Alethea...let's just say myself and Endymion would have to tie her down to stop her from marrying the next man that says hello to her." She said making them both laugh.

"I can understand that." Selenity smiled.

Serenity couldn't stop smiling as Endymion showed her around the palace. They were about to enter the library when Beryl walked up to them.

"Hello Prince Endymion." Beryl bowed. Endymion raised an eyebrow but put a false smile on his face that Serenity knew right away.

"Serenity this is Lady Beryl. She is one of the lady in waitings to my sister Alexandra. Lady Beryl this is my fiancé Princess Serenity."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Beryl." Serenity smiled.

"As well to meet you." Beryl smiled though Serenity thought there was a darker tint to that smile. Beryl left after a few minutes of looking at Endymion. Serenity felt the tension seep away from her prince as he held her hand in with hers.

"What was that all about?" Serenity asked as they went into the library.

"Lady Beryl well um..." Endymion explained everything and while Serenity understood, there was a part of her that wanted to tell Beryl to back off away from her prince. "But do not worry. I am all yours."

"You better believe it." She winked making him chuckle. "Just like I'm all yours." Behind those words, it eased his worries of Lysias trying to take her away from him. He gave her a smile that stole her breath away.

"I have saved the best for last." Endymion smiled as he led her into a beautiful crystal chamber. The halls were a shinning gold that reminded Serenity of the golden sun. She gasped as in the middle of the room was the legendary Golden Crystal. She heard many stories of its soothing and healing powers. She knew them to be true as she felt its gentle soothing waves of energy.

"Endy, this place is beautiful." She said as she saw each King and Queen of Earth on the walls in large portraits.

"You trusted me when you showed me the crystal chamber where the Silver Crystal rested so I wanted to return the trust." He smiled making her nod in awe.

"And I am glad." She smiled as she hugged him. Something amazing happened as they pulled away from each other. The Golden Crystal began to lightly pulse causing Endymion's aura to flare gently up. Serenity watched in wonder as his aura changed from a deep green to the same shinning gold but to her surprise when he held her hand in with his, her own aura had gently flared up. Her aura was normally a light pink but instead it was a stunning silver.

King Endymion stopped talking to Kiran when he felt the pulse of the Golden Crystal. He shot a worried look at his wife who nodded as they dashed into the crystal chamber. Selenity and Kiran both followed them and saw the beautiful sight in the chamber.

Endymion ad Serenity's auras were mixing together as the pulse of the Golden Crystal grew stronger. Selenity knew as well that the Silver Crystal on the Moon would be pulsing in time with the Golden Crystal. The pulsing died down as well as the auras around the couple.

"Father?" Endymion asked in wonder. He could feel the Earth in his finger tips but also the desire to heal anything that was hurt.

"The Golden Crystal has chosen you as its owner and master." King Endymion said in a proud tone. "I knew when you were born that you were destined to take over the Golden Crystal but it never showed an interest in you until now." King Endymion explained.

"It is the same for Serenity and the Silver Crystal. I believe its the bond between soul mates." Selenity smiled. "The Silver and Golden Crystals will be forever linked together just like our families."

"I agree." Alastrina smiled. "However this means that Endymion will become King instead of Alexandra becoming Queen."

"Mother I...I can't." Endymion said but Serenity placed her hand on Endymion's shoulder. "Sere you are the heir of the Moon."

"Sirius is more than capable to take over in my place. My place is with you and it's here on Earth."

"Well that is it then." Kiran smiled. "I will speak to Sirius when we find him." He chuckled.

"He is most likely in the training arena." King Endymion smiled as they left the room apart from Serenity and Endymion.

"You gave up your place for me?" He whispered.

"I love you. I would do anything for you." Serenity said softly. Endymion felt his heart miss a few beats at the words she spoke but he could see it in her eyes.

"And I would do anything for you." He said as he placed a light kiss on her lips but it showed the love that he couldn't express in words. Serenity sighed as she melted into his arms and returned his kiss. From the door, Alexandra and Alethea saw everything and smiled each other. Alexandra never wanted to be Queen but for her brother she would have taken over. Now she didn't have to. The Golden Crystal had chosen its owner.

"Sorry to interrupt but we would love to have our soon to be sister in law for wedding dress time." Alexandra cleared her throat altering the couple to her presence.

"Fine." Endymion grumbled making Serenity laugh.

"Oh don't be such a grump. I'll see you later on before the ball." Serenity smiled.

"I'll be waiting." Endymion smiled as he watched Serenity leave with his sisters. Heavens he loved her more than anything and he couldn't wait for her to become his wife. He shot a glance at the Golden Crystal and smiled. He and Serenity were forever bonded and nothing would change that.

Not even death.

* * *

**That is the end of chapter 19 lovelies! Beryl has joined the crew and who knows what will happen with her. Wait and find out c: Chapter 20 should be up in a day or so depending on work. **

**If you liked it then please oh please hit that button below and send this story some love by leaving a review c: if not then please no flames. **

**Until next time**

**TheIrishLily**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about the delay guys! Until my friend mentioned, I completely forgot I haven't updated this in just over a week ^^; really bad of me I know and I'm sorry. Things have just been a bit crazy as I have gotten a new job c: I have a job at the minute but the travelling has just getting too much so I have a new job waiting for me that is much closer to home :) really sad to be leaving my current job but excited for my new one.**

**Okay enough of my rambling of life and bladdy blah blah. On with the chapter!**

**As usual I do not own Sailor Moon (wish to Selene I did!) however I do own every non canon name/planet that is used/mentioned in this story.**

**Also as a early birthday present as requested by ParagonPoet, here is chapter 20. Hope you have a lovely birthday c:**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Serenity smiled as she smoothed down the beautiful silver gown she was wearing. It was a strapless with gold lining around the bust and waist area. It looked as if it had thousands of tiny little diamonds sown into it. It flowed out but it wasn't too puffy for her. She had her hair in its normal two bun style but Alexandra had made the ends slightly curly than normal. She waited for Endymion and was not surprised at his open mouth reaction.

"You look beautiful." Endymion said in awe.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." Serenity smiled as he was wearing a stunning black tuxedo with a red lining cape that he wore with his amour. He smiled as he pulled out a small chain with a stunning silver and gold rose on it. "Endy!" She exclaimed making him chuckle softly.

"I had this made a little while ago when we first started courting." He said as he clasped it around her neck. "I hope you like it."

"I love it. It's beautiful. It has our colours." She smiled. She learnt from her mother that she was now the Owner of the Silver Crystal. Her mother was the owner until now and it scared her but at the same time she knew her and Endymion could do this together.

"I'm glad." He smiled making her blush softly.

"Announcing their Royal Highnesses, Crown Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity." The guard announced them both as they entered the room together. Everyone clapped their hands as they walked down the stairs. The couple stood with their parents as King Endymion stood up.

"I am very pleased to announce the engagement of my son Prince Endymion to Princess Serenity of the Moon. We are very proud to call you daughter. You will be a wonderful wife and a fine Queen." He said looking at Serenity with a smile that made Serenity blush but the happiness on her face was enough to make everyone in the room smile. "Now enjoy yourselves!" He said as the music began. Endymion led his princess to the dance floor as couples began joining them including their guardians.

"It seems everyone is finding their soul mates." Kiran whispered to his wife who nodded. Even though she seemed calm, inside she was fighting a battle. She was very worried that something was going to happen. She frowned when she saw a small movement near the balcony but thought nothing of it. She turned her attention back to the ball and kept the small fear that threatened to overflow deep inside. Tonight was about her daughter and prince. Everything else can wait until tomorrow.

**Meanwhile in a place very dark**

Lysias smirked as Beryl looked around the room in approval.

"Why are we here?" Beryl asked. Lysias smiled darkly as he folded his arms to look at her.

"I want Serenity for myself but there is also someone who wants her. Not in that way." He said when he saw the look of disgust on Beryl's voice. "You see, King Kiran is not Serenity's father." He said as a tall man with long black hair and red eyes stepped out of the shadows. "This is Prince Demetrius. The rightful heir of Rayver. His sister Leila took over as Queen by force. She even helped Queen Selenity keep him away from his daughter."

"Is that true?" Beryl asked looking at Demetrius.

"Yes. Selenity claimed that I hurt her and in turn Serenity was born but it is nothing but a lie. Serenity looks nothing like Kiran but she does look like my mother and myself. They have kept her away from me and I know how you feel about the Prince."

"You are going to help me get him?"

"Just like you are going to help me save my daughter from her mother and that man that claims to be her father." Demetrius said with an evil smirk.

Sometimes it was good being the bad guy but now he felt like he could take on the entire world. Very soon his daughter will be by his side and so will Selenity. He would make sure of that.

**Back at the ball**

Serenity held in a shiver when a cold wind blew past her. She stepped out to get some air when Selenity found her.

"Are you alright my daughter?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine mama. It was getting a little too hot in there." Serenity smiled gently at her mother but she noticed a distant look in her mother's eyes. "Mama what's wrong?"

"Nothing my darling." She smiled.

"Now that is a lie if I never heard one before." Serenity turned around and gasped as she saw Lysias leaning against the wall.

"What do you want Lysias?" Selenity demanded as she pushed her daughter behind her. "We made it very clear to you that Serenity is with Endymion."

"Blah, blah, blah. I am not her because of that." Lysias said as Kiran came out. "I am here to tell Serenity the truth about her father."

"What?" Serenity asked confused. "Daddy..."

"He is not your father." Lysias smirked at the pain in Selenity's eyes. "Your real father is a man called Demetrius. He is the Prince of Rayver."

"How is that possible?!" Serenity cried in alarm. "Mama? Tell me it's not true."

"I...It's true Serenity." Selenity said looking at her daughter with pain filled eyes. "I never wanted you to find out this way."

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you lie to me?" Before Selenity could respond, Serenity ran down the stairs and into the gardens.

"Leave now Lysias before I forget everything I have been taught about not killing someone." Kiran hissed. Lysias smirked as he disappeared. "I'll find her and explain everything love. Stay inside with Alastrina." He said as he kissed his wife on the forehead and Alastrina came outside. Selenity broke down into tears and explained everything to her friend who was very understanding.

"She will come around." Alastrina smiled sadly at her best friend.

Kiran found Serenity by the roses hugging herself and sobbing quietly.

"Serenity." He said softly as he knelt down in front of her.

"Daddy...oh wait." Serenity frowned.

"Don't you dare. I am your father Serenity. The truth is, yes I am not your father by blood but I raised you as my own."

"Why didn't mama or you tell me?"

"Serenity my little one, before your mother and I got married, there was another prince that wanted her hand in marriage. When she and I fell in love, she denied him and he hurt her." He said sadly. Serenity looked at Kiran with confused eyes before she realized what her real father did to her mother. "At first your mother didn't know what to do, all she knew was that she wanted to keep you and would do it alone if she had to. I promised your mother that I would stand by her and I would raise our child as my own." He said looking at her. "Your mother has wanted to tell you the truth since you turned 15 but she wasn't sure how you would handle it. She feared you would hate her and me."

"What?! No I could never hate you both!" Serenity cried in outrage. "I just hate being lied to."

"I know and we were planning on telling you at some point. However Lysias changed that."

"So the man that claims he is my father..."

"Is around yes but he has been missing for 16 years."

"Ok." Serenity said. "Where is mama?"

"With Alastrina. She is worried."

"I better talk to her." She said softly. "Thank you daddy. For finding me and explaining."

"I told you that day when you were younger that you are my daughter and nothing will change that." He said with a smile. "Believe it or not your first word was Da-Da." He winked making her giggle. He helped his daughter up and she hugged him with everything she had.

They went inside and Selenity gasped as Serenity rushed over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry mama." Was all Serenity said for Selenity to hold her daughter tightly to herself. She knew Demetrius would come and try and take Serenity away from her but he would have a fight on his hands.

Endymion heard everything and knew when he saw Lysias, he would pay for what he did. Kiran held his two girls while Sirius looked confused.

"Well well." A cold male voice hissed. "Isn't this lovely?"

"Demetrius." Selenity hissed as she gently moved Serenity over to Endymion who placed her gently behind him.

"It's been a long time Selenity. 16 years in fact." Demetrius smirked.

"You can go to hell!" Selenity said harshly. "If you think you can take Serenity away from me and Kiran you are wrong. I will never let you."

"She is my daughter as much as she is yours." Demetrius snapped.

"No! Kiran is her father." Selenity snapped back.

"I will give you a choice Selenity and a choice to you as well Serenity." Demetrius said seriously.

"A choice?" Serenity whispered not liking this. She tightened her hold on Endymion's hand causing him to do the same.

"Join me or die."

* * *

**Aren't I cruel hehehehe. Chapter 21 will be up sometime tomorrow night or the day after depending on by the time I get home after work. **

**If you liked this chapter then please oh pretty please hit that button below and give it some love by reviewing ;) I do love getting emails saying there is a new review c:. If you didn't like it then please no flames.**

**Until next time**

**TheIrishLily**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am SOOOO sorry guys for the soo long wait for this chapter. life has gotten soo crazy at the minute. I am in my final week of my current job and start my new one on 19th of May. soo excited**

**anyway here is chapter 21**

**Big shout out to the two birthdays that were just passed. Sorry this one didn't get posted on your bday but here is a belated present from me to you.**

**As normal I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own every non canon name/planet that is used/mentioned in this story.**

**And on with the show!**

* * *

Serenity couldn't believe the nerve of this man. Claiming she was his daughter then in the next breath telling her and her mother to join him or die.

"I would rather die than join you." Selenity couldn't help but smirk at his furious look. "I turned you down 16 years ago Demetrius and I will do it again. My answer to you will always be no. You cannot have me and you will never get Serenity."

"We shall see." Demetrius said as he looked at his daughter. "Remember Serenity. They lied to you."

"To protect me and keep me from knowing what you truly are. A monster." Serenity hissed at him. "Like my mother said before. Go to hell."

"You both will regret this." Demetrius said as he raised his hand. Marina being a archer, quickly made an arrow out of fire and released it towards Demetrius. He hissed as the arrow grazed his shoulder and turned his attention to Marina.

"Ah you are the daughter of Scarlet and Richard. How does it feel to look at the man that killed your father?"

"You bastard!" Marina hissed. She would have lunged at him if it wasn't for Jadeite holding her back.

"You will pay for your crimes." Miranda said looking at Demetrius with cold eyes. "Surrender or face the consequences."

"Surrender? Don't make me laugh child. You are just as foolish as your mother Amia." He said. He looked back at Selenity and smirked. "Next time I won't give you the choice."

"Guards!" King Endymion bellowed but Demetrius disappeared before they could do anything.

"It seems our peaceful time has ended." Kiran sighed. Selenity nodded as she looked at her daughter with worried eyes.

"I'm ok mama." Serenity smiled at her. She was hurt that they kept the truth from her but she also understood. It would take a little time to get over it but she would get there.

"Are you sure?" Endymion asked and she gave him a smile to let him know she was ok.

"Yes." She smiled. Sirius frowned as he looked at his sister. "What is it Sirius?"

"You are lying." Was all he said before he walked away. Serenity winced at his words but the comforting touch from Endymion and the understanding looks from her parents said it would be alright.

The next day brought a more happier mood to everyone. Serenity was spending time with her soon to be sister in laws, mother in law and her mother. They were all fussing over wedding gowns but so far Serenity couldn't see the one that was right for her.

She was looking through gowns when she suddenly gasped. Alexandra turned her head to see Serenity pulling out a stunning white dress. She hid it from Alexandra's view as she quickly dashed into the changing rooms with the bridal fitting woman.

Selenity looked at Alastrina and Alexandra with worried eyes but all Alexandra did was smile.

Serenity came out of the room and gasps filled the area. The dress was stunning. It had a sweetheart neck line with a beaded waist that highlighted her curves and lace cap sleeves.

"It's beautiful Serenity." Selenity smiled tearfully.

"This is the one." Serenity giggled as everyone nodded. Once she was back into her normal dress, she paid for her dress and they all left the bridal store. When the girls got back from their home planets, they were all going to go out and look for bridesmaid dresses. Suddenly the thought of shopping with the girls had Serenity groaning.

"What's wrong?" Alethea asked worried.

"Shopping with the girls for dresses." Was all Serenity needed to say for Selenity to wince.

"Perhaps we should get the dresses now and say they will be wearing these on the day." Selenity suggested.

"No I can't do that mama." Serenity frowned. "I will have to grin and bear it. If not I can go all Crystal owner on them." She smirked at the thought making the women around her laugh. Thankfully Alexandra and Alethea already had their dresses. Alexandra chose an emerald green A-line halter sleeveless dress with beading around the waist while Alethea chose a beautiful sky blue a-line straps with chiffon beading. Both girls looked stunning in their dresses.

Later on Serenity sighed as she sat down on the chair with a soft thud. She rubbed her head as she felt a headache come on but a deep chuckle from behind her made her smile.

"Endy you better not be making fun of me." Serenity playfully scolded. She moaned lightly as he began to rub her shoulders, getting rid of the tension.

"Now why would I want to make fun of you Sere?" Endymion teased making her roll her eyes. "How did it go today?"

"Really well to say the least. All the girls have their bridesmaid dresses and I found a dress that you will love." Serenity smiled. She moaned as he hit a spot that eased her headache right away. Endymion smiled as he placed a kiss below her ear making her shiver lightly. "Endy..." She whispered when he gently raised her chin to look at him. The love shinning in his eyes always stole her breath but what came next made her feel weak in the knees. Thankfully she was already sat down as he pressed his lips against hers in a gentle and love filled kiss.

When he pulled back she pouted. He chuckled as he sat down beside her and she sighed.

"Are you sure we can't elope?" She teased.

"No Sere. As much as I would love to, our mothers would kill us in the most painful ways imaginable."

"That is a good point." Serenity sighed. "Only two more weeks until all this is over and I'm your wife." She smiled at the thought.

"Only two more weeks." Endymion nodded as he held her hand in with his. He smiled as he looked at the engagement ring on her finger. He couldn't wait until that day where they would be married and this would all be a dream in the past.

The two weeks flew by within no time and the next time Serenity and Endymion knew was, it was their wedding day. Serenity smiled as she changed into her dress and smoothed down the silk. She looked herself over in the mirror and nodded with a smile. As her something old, her mother gave her the beautiful twisting diamond necklace that had a small diamond drop down in the middle, Alastrina gave her a pair of beautiful dangling oval earnings with a diamond in the middle as her something new. As her something blue, Miranda gave her a diamond and sapphire bracelet that twisted around in an eight motion. It belonged to her grandmother on her mother's side of the family. Alexandra gave her a beautiful diamond leaf hair comb as her something borrowed. It would hold up her cathedral veil when the time came.

Serenity's smile widened as the girls came out in their bridesmaid dresses. Miranda had chosen an a-line sweetheart beaded neckline dress that was in a pale gold colour, Marina had chosen a stunning chiffon curved necklace with beaded cap sleeves in a beautiful ruby red colour. Thora had chosen a beautiful emerald green bodice dress with a transparent coat over the top and a beaded waist. Anika had picked out a icy blue chiffon princess cut dress. It was simple yet elegant on her. She was never into big fashion.

Each girl wore a silver circlet that had their own colour stone and diamond dropping down in the middle. They also wore a pair of silver earrings with their stone in the middle that matched the necklace they had.

"You all look amazing." Serenity smiled.

"You look stunning Sere." Alexandra smiled.

"Girls it's time." Alastrina said from behind the door.

"Okay let's get this veil on then we are ready to go." Alexandra said as she picked up the comb and veil that was waiting. Serenity's hair had been curled and braided lightly to give it that extra bounce. She gently placed the comb down on the veil and she was all set.

"Let's do this." Serenity smiled.

Today was the day all her dreams came true.

* * *

**We are nearing the end of HIAB, a few more chapters and this will be the longest completed story I have ever done. I hope this chapter has made up for the long wait and I await judgement for it ;)**

**Anyway if you liked this chapter then please oh please hit that button below and leave me a review c: if you didn't like it then please no flames.**

**Until next time**

**TheIrishLily**


End file.
